


Beyond the wolf

by koorime_yu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Relationship, Slash, a bit of violence, magic stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A un anno dalla sparizione della Nogistune e della fine definitiva di Kate 2.0, il branco si ritrova a dover affrontare una nuova emergenza: qualcosa blocca Derek e Malia nelle loro forme animali e proprio quando gli omicidi rituali ricominciano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta durante la pausa tra la 3B e la 4 stagione e _durante_ la 4 stagione, ma prende una discreta distanza dagli avvenimenti di quest'ultima.  
>  È, in pratica, un enorme pov Derek, ed è nata per prendere in giro un'amica e il suo odio per le tirate chilometriche sugli occhi che ogni tanto si trovano in certe fic. Quindi, lasciatemela dedicare a Nadia: è stato divertentissimo vedere come da una sciocchezza sia nata una storia che mi ha accompagnato per mesi, mi ha fatta dannare e mandare al diavolo la stupidità di Derek ♥  
> La storia, inoltre, partecipa alla prima edizione del [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/) e si avvale, quindi, di gift bellerrimi da parte di due fanciulle adorabili. Lasciatemi quindi ringraziare dal più profondo del cuore [AlexCoffeegirl](http://alexcoffeegirl.deviantart.com/) per [questa bellissima art](http://alexcoffeegirl.deviantart.com/art/Stiles-x-Derek-490765713?ga_submit_new=10%253A1414315634) e [Phoenix Bellamy](http://phoenix-bellamy.livejournal.com/) per [questa bellezza di fanmix](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLuA3bcGUMMQeGzDRdxI2vrDj2NXIQ9AMo) ♥ ♥ ♥ Sono state bravissime e le devo un grazie dal cuore per aver scelto la mia storia e fattomi emozionare con i loro lavori ♥  
> And last but not least, fatemi dare un grosso bacio e dire un enorme grazie a [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo) per aver betato e seguito questa storia con amore e attenzione ♥

Un grazie a [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per il bannerino adorabile *-*

 

 [](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/beyondthewolf_zps0c303ab9.png)

 

 

 

Derek non si era mai reso conto di una cosa, riguardo a Stiles.

«Niente, il libro è chiaro: la maledizione viene spezzata solo da un vero atto d’amore.»

Non avrebbe mai creduto di non rendersi conto di una cosa così semplice e invece era passato oltre senza un secondo sguardo, nonostante nell’ultimo anno avessero trascorso insieme molte più ore di quante ne avessero accumulate Stiles e Scott.

«Ma! Ecco, ovviamente c’è l’inghippo! Ed è... _uhm_ »

«Cosa?» incalzò Scott, allungandosi per sbirciare oltre la sua spalla.

«C’è tempo fino a quando l’ultimo petalo non appassirà.»

«Quale petalo?»

«Quello della rosa che gli ha dato la strega, _ovviamente_.» Stiles gli indicò col dito la riga sul vecchio libro impolverato. Scott ammiccò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e tornò a leggere, spintonandolo poi quando si rese conto di _cosa_ stava leggendo.

«Amico, questa è _La Bella e La Bestia_!»

Stiles aveva gli occhi castani più _belli_ che Derek avesse mai visto. Era ridicolo come non se ne fosse mai reso conto, in tutto quel tempo passato a parlare, di giorno e di notte, spalla contro spalla, ma ora che poteva osservarlo bene, che poteva permettersi di guardarlo _davvero_ , senza che questo dicesse troppo di lui, poteva ammettere che erano più belli di quanto non sembrassero a una prima impressione. Non c’erano paragoni, erano belli, luminosi come stelle, limpidi e pieni di una vivacità che a lui faceva venir voglia di saltare e _scodinzolare_.

«Che c’è? È divertente, dai!» Stiles fece spallucce e ghignò, posando il libro di fiabe sul letto e accovacciandosi davanti a lui. «Quindi, sentito, Derek? Dobbiamo aspettare che una qualche popolana si innamori di te. O una cagnolina» disse e Derek _uggiolò_. Stiles e Scott si guardarono e poi il primo tentò un sorriso e gli lasciò una carezza tra le orecchie pelose. «Ehi, tranquillo, resterai qui per tutto il tempo necessario. Dopotutto non possiamo certo lasciarti alle cure di Peter, no?»

Derek sbuffò e poggiò il muso sulle zampe, ma la sua coda spazzò quietamente il pavimento della camera di Stiles, che sorrise più convinto.

***

Scott se ne andò due ore dopo, con la promessa che il giorno dopo avrebbe portato altri libri per proseguire la ricerca. Stiles aveva continuato a leggere e a indagare su internet, spulciando tutti i siti possibili e in qualcuno anche probabilmente illegale, la matita che batteva ritmicamente su ogni superficie a portata di mano.

Derek, doveva ammetterlo, gli era grato.Aveva sempre saputo che Stiles era uno stacanovista, che quando c’era da studiare un piano d’azione o trovare una soluzione al problema lui era il più adatto. Stiles non si fermava mai, non si arrendeva finché ogni singola strada possibile non era stata percorsa e poi, se non bastava, semplicemente ne creava di nuove. Vederlo girare pagina su pagina, circondato di libri e appunti, sfregarsi la testa stanco e borbottare tra sé quando credeva di essere vicino alla soluzione era quasi divertente – quasi, se non fosse stato che Derek era bloccato in forma di lupo, senza alcuna certezza sul se e sul quando sarebbe tornato umano, e per quella patina di stanchezza sul viso di Stiles. Non avrebbe mai dovuto stancarsi così tanto, non dopo quello che era successo con la nogitsune. Ormai era fuori pericolo, ma il suo fisico era ancora debilitato e nonostante la demenza fosse sparita, a volte a Derek gli era capitatodi beccarlo a contarsi ancora le dita, e Derek... Derek non voleva che qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, potesse turbarlo. Ci avevano messo un anno per arrivare al quel punto di quasi normalità e lui non voleva che una stupida maledizione rovinasse ogni cosa. Soprattutto se fosse accaduto per causa sua, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Derek saltò sul letto e così facendo causò il crollo di una pila di libri in bilico e fece quindi scappare la matita dalle dita di Stiles.

«Ehi! Ti dispiace fare attenzione? Qui stiamo lavorando per te» borbottò Stiles, recuperando il materiale perso. Derek poteva annusare il nervosismo e l’ansia sui suoi vestiti e sulla sua pelle, il velo di tensione che stava facendo accelerare il battito del cuore e che lo spingeva ad aprire e chiudere i pugni. Stiles era preoccupato per lui e per Malia e, se Derek lo conosceva bene – e lo conosceva più che bene – avrebbe continuato a cercare una soluzione, a costo di sacrificare il sonno e la salute. Stiles era un cretino e Derek doveva prendersi cura di lui.

Quindi Derek ignorò le sue proteste e si acciambellò accanto a lui, poggiandogli il muso sulle gambe incrociate. Per un attimo, Stiles lo guardò sorpreso, poi arricciò un angolo della bocca e lo grattò tra gli occhi, facendoglieli socchiudere con uno sbuffò d’apprezzamento.

«Ammettilo, ormai sei dipendente dai miei grattini» lo prese in giro Stiles – e aveva ragione, ma Derek non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, in qualsiasi forma si fosse trovato.

Derek doveva essersi addormentato perché non ci fu altro che calore e quiete, intervallati da carezze distratte sul suo pelo, finché lo scricchiolio dei gradini – il terzo in cima? No, forse il quarto – non lo destò di colpo. Alzò il muso verso la porta, prima ancora che il pomello girasse. Quando lo fece e la porta si aprì, lo sceriffo fece capolino, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso alla sua vista.

«È un lupo? Perché c’è un lupo in camera tua?»

Stiles tergiversò, grattandosi il mento – lo faceva da un po’, giocherellando con i tre peletti che avevano iniziato a spuntare. «Perché è Derek?» rispose. Lo sceriffo aprì la bocca, la richiuse e aggrottò la fronte.

«Non voglio sapere, vero?»

«Non vuoi, decisamente.»

«Okay» lo sceriffo uscì chiudendo la porta. La riaprì l’istante dopo, prima ancora che la serratura facesse lo scatto. «Solo... state attenti, okay?»

Derek abbaiò in assenso.

***

Derek non aveva nulla contro Lucas, davvero. Era un bravo ragazzo, simpatico e assolutamente normale. Ci aveva parlato un paio di volte, quando, un mese dopo essersi trasferito a Beacon Hills, era stato attaccato da quello che, ufficialmente, era un coyote. Stiles e Lydia, che si erano trovati a passare _fortuitamente_ da quelle parti, lo avevano fatto salire sulla jeep e avevano denunciato l’attacco di un _animale selvaggio_. Scott e Derek erano arrivati pochi minuti dopo la pattuglia, come _assistenti_ del veterinario il primo e del cacciatore richiesto dallo sceriffo il secondo. Lo avevano ascoltato raccontare come, dopo la fine del turno serale di lavoro alla caffetteria, stava tornando a casa in bicicletta quando questo animale era sbucato dal buio degli alberi, tagliandogli la strada. Lui era caduto, rotolando sul confine del bosco e lo aveva visto piantarsi a pochi metri dalla sua bicicletta abbandonata. Aveva avuto appena il tempo di pensare che sarebbe morto sbranato, da solo, al buio, a poco più di diciotto anni, che la luce di due fari li aveva investiti e un clacson suonato con forza aveva spezzato il silenzio attonito e terrorizzato. L’animale era sparito un istante prima che la jeep si fermasse accanto a lui e Lydia Martin aprisse la portiera, intimandogli di alzarsi e di salire.

Ciò che era successo davvero era che qualcosa o qualcuno aveva _bloccato_ Malia nella sua forma animale, facendole perdere il contatto con la sua parte umana. Era sparita per giorni nel bosco e, per tutto il tempo, Derek e il resto del gruppo l’avevano cercata invano. Né Scott né Derek, né tantomeno Peter, erano stati in grado di trovarla, finendo sempre per perdere le sue tracce di punto in bianco. Poi Lydia aveva sentito la morte imminente di Lucas e lei e Stiles erano corsi sul posto, mentre Scott e Derek tentavano di rintracciare Malia con l’aiuto di Chris Argent e del resto del branco.

Quindi davvero, Derek non aveva niente contro Lucas, era un bravo ragazzo, intelligente e potenzialmente simpatico, eppure lui non riusciva a farselo piacere come avrebbe voluto. Non sapeva perché, non riusciva a sorridere alle sue battute – oggettivamente divertenti – né a guardarlo in modo meno ostile. Forse era per la tensione che percepiva in lui?

«Così... ora hai un lupo?»

«Così sembra.»

Lucas ammiccò sorpreso, nella cornice della porta, fissando il folto pelo nero del lupo steso sul copriletto, mentre Stiles impilava i libri con tutta la nonchalance di cui era in possesso – e non era molta, ad essere sinceri. Derek avrebbe potuto dire che stava cercando di nascondere qualcosa anche solo a giudicare dal sorriso assolutamente falso che stava regalando all’altro ragazzo o dal fatto che avesse rischiato di spezzarsi una gamba due volte in meno di un minuto per recuperare un paio di libri, quando si era reso conto che a bussare non era stato suo padre, bensì Lucas. Derek apprezzava lo sforzo di Stiles di voler tenere nascosto il problema del soprannaturale infestante lì a Beacon Hills ma sarebbe stato meno sospetto tappezzando la città con il resoconto degli ultimi due anni circa della loro vita comune.

«E c’è un motivo particolare?» domandò il ragazzo, teso e nervoso. Era evidente che era incerto se seguire l’istinto e scappare dal grosso lupo potenzialmente cattivo, o fidarsi del fatto che il grosso lupo potenzialmente cattivo sembrava più che avvezzo alla presenza umana e, pur restando grosso, non pareva per nulla cattivo.  

Stiles guardò Derek, accucciato sulla sponda del letto, e poi Lucas che, incerto, spostava il proprio peso da un piede all’altro, in un balletto nervoso. Inspirò, stringendosi nelle spalle, in un tentativo di minimizzare la questione.

«L’hanno trovato l’altro giorno e Scott non può tenerlo perché… sua madre è allergica al pelo. E… e Deaton non c’è, quindi… eccolo qui»

«Eccolo qui» Lucas ammiccò confuso e Derek poteva capirlo, davvero. Era la scusa più stupida e debole che avesse mai sentito, e Lucas continuò a guardarlo poco convinto. «Questo non spiega davvero perché c’è un lupo in camera tua. O perché siamo ancora vivi» continuò. Derek voltò il muso verso Stiles, curioso di vedere come avrebbe risposto, e ritrovandosi a guardarlo allargare il sorriso – falso come quando aveva un incubo e cercava di nasconderlo – e scrollò di nuovo le spalle.

«È addomesticato. Più o meno. Forse era di qualche folle riccone che l’ha perso o è fuggito da qualche circo, chi lo sa. Papà sta facendo le dovute ricerche, non è che ci siano molti altri lupi in California. A ben vedere _non ce ne sono_. Nel frattempo è un ottimo scaldaletto» disse con un ghigno, e Lucas sorrise, facendo finalmente un passo in avanti. Sembrava che qualunque cosa Stiles dicesse andasse bene, per lui, anche quando puzzava di bugia da chilometri di distanza.

«Ce l’ha un nome?» domandò allora Lucas, liberandosi gli occhi da una fastidiosa ciocca di capelli biondo cenere. Sembrò intenzionato a sedersi sul letto, ma scartò l’idea e recuperò la sedia dalla scrivania. Stiles ammiccò, preso in contropiede dalla domanda e Derek si chiese _perché_ avrebbe dovuto avere un nome, era un dannato lupo, non un cane.

«Mr. Fluffy» disse invece Stiles e Derek abbaiò, facendolo sussultare. Stiles gli tirò un orecchio e Derek ringhiò piano, scoprendo i denti. Lucas s’irrigidì e si allontanò scivolando un po’ indietro sulle rotelle, poco convinto.

«Non credo gli piaccia» mormorò e Stiles batté il muso di Derek con due dita, in ammonimento.

«È solo permaloso, ma è innocuo, davvero.»

Derek sbuffò contro le sue dita e voltò il muso, ripromettendosi di mordere Stiles appena si fosse addormentato. Lucas rise, più rilassato, ma Derek non riaprì gli occhi né prestò loro altra attenzione. Li sentì chiacchierare di Scott e Lydia e del ballo d’Inverno ormai prossimo, ma erano un quieto sottofondo, un basso ronzio fatto di risate e voci familiari. Poi qualcosa cambiò nella voce di Lucas – in tutta la sua persona – e Derek sentì chiaramente il nervosismo rovesciarsi su di lui come un secchio di acqua gelida. Le orecchie si rizzarono e il naso vibrò, annusando l’odore di ansia adolescenziale e di... _desiderio_.

Derek sapeva cosa stava per succedere, se lo aspettava da giorni, addirittura da settimane, ma ritrovarsi ad essere spettatore involontario di quel momento non era esattamente nei suoi piani, né nei suoi di desideri. Sapeva cosa stava per succedere perché l’aveva letto negli occhi di Lucas l’ultima volta che si erano parlati, due settimane prima. Aveva letto nella piega del sorriso di Lucas e nell’incertezza dei suoi gesti l’interesse timido appena nato, nelle domande strategiche e nella curiosità di testare il campo prima di provare ad avventurarsi. Quindi quando lo sentì chiedere a Stiles se aveva già qualcuno con cui andare al ballo, non si meravigliò più di tanto, davvero.

«Nah» rispose Stiles, scrollando le spalle. «Credo ci andrò da solo o con Scott, se non si deciderà a chiederlo a Kira. L’anno scorso era troppo presto, era passato troppo poco tempo dalla…» Stiles prese un respiro appena un po’ incerto, il suo cuore salto un battito e poi sorrise. _Allison_. «Potrei chiederlo a Lydia, siamo amici ormai, ma credo che continuerebbe a dirmi di no come ha fatto finora. Due anni fa ha accettato solo perché... non è importante. Tu?» domandò e allargò il sorriso in una di quelle smorfie inquietanti che Derek non credeva si rendesse conto di avere. E poi era Derek quello che metteva ansia alle persone.

«Ahem... no. Non ancora» disse l’altro e si grattò la testa, prendendo un respiro profondo. Si torturò le mani per un istante, poi guardò Stiles e Derek percepì che il suo cuore aveva perso di nuovo un battito «Quindi ti andrebbe di andarci insieme?» si decise finalmente a sputare fuori Lucas e Derek sentì il pelo rizzarsi appena. Avvertiva l’istinto di ringhiare che gli pizzicava la gola ma lo trattenne, imponendosi di non interferire. Lo sapeva che sarebbe arrivato quel giorno e sarebbe stato solo ipocrita da parte sua intromettersi in quel momento. La sua scelta l’aveva fatta, mesi prima, e ora poteva solo convivere con le conseguenze.

Stiles ammiccò sorpreso e aggrottò la fronte, inclinando un po’ il viso. «Certo?» disse dopo un attimo di esitazione. «Come amici?»

«Oh sì, certo, come amici!» si affrettò a mentire Lucas. Subito dopo si morse le labbra e aggiunse: «Oppure no?»

Stiles aprì la bocca, gli occhi sgranati e il fiato bloccato nel petto. Derek poteva sentire chiaramente il suo cuore accelerare la corsa del sangue, spingerlo e pomparlo nelle vene con forza, neanche stesse correndo a perdifiato. Vide il rossore risalirgli al viso e accendergli le guance, fino a rendere i suoi occhi lucidi. Balbettò e guardò più volte Derek, in cerca di aiuto – o solo in imbarazzo perché... _beh_ , entrambi sapevano perché, non c’era bisogno di ripensarci. Derek non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripensarci.

«Ah... io... cosa?»

Lucas si agitò sul posto, slittando appena con le rotelle. «Ti andrebbe di venire al ballo d’Inverno con me? Come... uhm, _non_ come amici?»

Stiles continuò a fissarlo a bocca spalancata, gli occhi che minacciavano di saltar fuori dalle orbite e rotolare sul copriletto. Derek si ripromise di mangiarli se fosse successo, solo per punirlo di star facendo venire un infarto all’altro ragazzo. Stiles avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa significava essere da quel lato della barricata, non avrebbe mai dovuto comportarsi così.

Lucas distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce, strofinandosi le mani sudate sui jeans. Derek ringhiottò e diede un blando morso sulla coscia di Stiles, che sussultò e rimise a fuoco la stanza e Lucas giusto in tempo per sentirlo dire: «Sai cosa? Lascia stare, non è... non è importante.»

«Cosa? No! No, no, non puoi rimangiartelo!» scattò Stiles, alzandosi in piedi quando l’altro fece per andarsene e battere in ritirata. Lucas tentennò e fece un passo in avanti, le mani che si aprivano e chiudevano nervosamente.

«Perché?» domandò, leccandosi le labbra. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto e sulla nuca i capelli si arricciavano per il sudore che gli imperlava la pelle pallida. Aveva le guance rosse e le orecchie che sembravano pronte ad accendersi per combustione spontanea. Odorava di ormoni e di ansia e Derek non aveva bisogno di essere un lupo – o un licantropo – per capire che tutto ciò che voleva fare era baciare Stiles lì e subito. A dire la verità non si era aspettato tutto quel controllo. Stiles, invece, sembrava preda ai suoi soliti attacchi di iperattività, con le pupille dilatate, lo sguardo che vagava per la stanza e il respiro che gli ingolfava il petto, neanche fosse in overdose da caffeina.

«Perché... perché se te lo rimangi non posso... Cioè, immagino che potrei...» Stiles non terminò mai la frase, ma Derek non credeva ce ne fosse bisogno. Lucas sorrise timidamente e fece un altro passo in avanti, sfiorando con le mani quelle nervose dell’altro. A occhi bassi, fissi sulle lunghe dita di Stiles che si lasciavano prendere e stringere, Lucas si morse il labbro, un sorriso impossibile da nascondere stampato sul viso.

«Posso baciarti?» domandò e il cuore di Stiles minacciò seriamente di fermarsi. Il suo sguardo si poggiò per un attimo su Derek e poi tornò sul viso di Lucas, mentre Stiles accennava un sorriso.

«O-okay» gracchiò e Derek sviò la propria attenzione per lasciar loro un po’ di privacy. Voltò il muso verso la finestra e pensò a Malia e a Lydia, a Deaton, a Chris Argent e agli altri intenti a cercare un modo per farli tornare umani. Pensò a chi lo aveva ridotto in quello stato e si chiese se l’avesse fatto per impartirgli una lezione o solo perché, come Stiles ripeteva in continuazione, il mondo era pieno di pazzi annoiati. In ogni caso, stava riuscendo a fargli più male di quanto probabilmente avesse progettato all’inizio.

Pensò a qualunque cosa potesse distrarlo da ciò che stava succedendo alle sue spalle, dalle labbra di Lucas premute contro quelle di Stiles e dall’abbraccio timido della novità in cui erano stretti.

Non servì a molto. Sapeva esattamente cosa stavano facendo senza doverli guardare. Sapeva che Lucas avrebbe stretto Stiles a sé, magari uncinando i passanti dei jeans con le dita per tirarselo vicino, e che Stiles avrebbe risposto all’abbraccio in modo goffo e un po’ nervoso, molto imbarazzante, prendendo lunghi respiri col naso ad occhi chiusi per non smettere di baciarlo.

Era tutto sbagliato e Derek finse che non fosse importante, che non fosse quello il modo _corretto_ di baciare Stiles o che lui non conoscesse la differenza.

Derek provò a ignorare lo scorrere dei minuti, per tutto il tempo in cui Lucas e Stiles restarono accanto al letto, abbracciati, ad esplorarsi per la prima volta, e fece anche finta di non notare quanto era grande il buco che si era aperto al centro del suo petto, istante dopo istante, ad un ritmo scandito dai loro respiri. E quando Lucas se ne andò, secoli dopo, Derek finse di non esserne sollevato.

Quando Stiles tornò in camera, dopo averlo accompagnato alla porta, aveva le guance di un rosso scarlatto e gli occhi più grandi e lucidi che Derek avesse mai visto. Era bellissimo in un modo che solo Stiles sapeva essere e che faceva male.

«Non una parola» gli intimò, puntandogli un dito contro. Derek scese dal letto, si stiracchiò, puntando le zampe anteriori e inarcando la schiena, e uscì senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Finse, ancora una volta, di non avvertire che Stiles lo stava seguendo con gli occhi mentre attraversava il corridoio, né di sentire l’odore di Lucas su di lui quando gli passò accanto. Finse indifferenza – quasi noia – e scese le scale, in cerca d’acqua.


	2. Chapter 2

La cosa più sorprendente dell’essere bloccato in quella forma, comunque, era il suo riuscire ancora a pensare razionalmente. Derek aveva sempre creduto che abbracciare la sua parte animale, lasciare emergere il lupo, significasse abbandonare la razionalità del suo essere umano e lasciarsi andare all’istinto. Aveva sempre pensato che da lupo i suoi pensieri sarebbero stati molto più semplici, più lineari e basici e all’improvviso gli tornò in mente sua madre e il suo sorriso, il pelo morbido della sua forma-lupo e la ruvidità della sua lingua quando lo leccava – a ogni occasione possibile. Gli occhi di sua madre non erano mai cambiati e lo avevano sempre guardato con lo stesso amore, in qualunque forma lei fosse.

Talia non gli aveva mai detto che, a ben vedere, restare se stessi in forma di lupo era molto più facile di quanto lui non avesse mai immaginato. Ad essere sinceri lui non le aveva mai chiesto nulla al riguardo, dando per scontate cose che, evidentemente, non lo erano. Eppure Malia aveva avuto problemi all’inizio, subito dopo la trasformazione, era stata confusa dal ritrovarsi coyote all’improvviso, motivo per cui era scappata, incappando in Lucas e quasi uccidendolo – per legittima difesa, se così si poteva dire.

Lui invece era rimasto lucido e cosciente per tutto il tempo, fin dai primi istanti in cui il dolore gli aveva squassato il corpo, trasformandolo. C’erano stati Stiles e Scott con lui, quella volta, intenti a cercare il motivo che aveva fatto scattare la trasformazione di Malia, così all’improvviso durante un allenamento del branco nel bosco.

Derek ricordava perfettamente il ringhio del lupo che combatteva per venire fuori, per prendere il sopravvento, e come lui aveva lottato per tenerlo a bada, con i denti e con le unghie, affinché Scott e Stiles fossero in salvo. Forse era stato quello a mantenerlo umano: la consapevolezza di voler proteggere qualcuno, di volerlo tenere al sicuro da chiunque, se stesso compreso, perché Scott era il suo Alpha e non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a sottometterlo, ma se nel frattempo lui avesse fatto del male a Stiles? Non l’avrebbe mai permesso, a costo di sopprimere la sua stessa natura. Era per questo che era lì, in quella camera da letto, a ben vedere, per proteggerlo da chiunque si stesse divertendo a loro spese, mentre Malia, ora che era stata ritrovata e si era calmata, si occupava di proteggere Lydia.

Tanto meglio per la loro appena nata _alleanza_ , lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di muoversi da quel letto o di distogliere l’attenzione dal suo occupante, anche ora che il sole stava sorgendo e che Stiles sarebbe dovuto andare a scuola.

Come richiamata dai suoi pensieri, la sveglia suonò con insistenza e Stiles grugnì nel sonno, allungando una mano in automatico per spegnerla, senza neanche tirar fuori la testa da sotto il cuscino. Derek, accucciato ai suoi piedi, alzò il muso e abbaiò piano per dirgli di alzarsi, ma l’altro non sembrò sentirlo. Derek lo spinse col muso, tirando le lenzuola con attenzione per non morderlo e Stiles mugolò, infastidito, agitando una mano in aria e arricciandosi meglio sotto le coperte. Derek sbuffò – o almeno si produsse nel corrispettivo lupesco di uno sbuffo – e si alzò, annusandolo prima di decidersi a passare alle maniere forti: afferrò la manica della maglietta e tirò, trascinandolo verso il bordo. Stiles si lamentò e cercò di opporre resistenza, ma Derek era grande come lupo, nel pieno delle sue forze e soprattutto sveglio. Non ci volle molto perché fosse costretto a scendere dal letto per poter continuare a tirare, tra le proteste di Stiles.

«Derek!» brontolò Stiles, poggiando una mano sul pavimento, quando per poco non cadde. «Ho capito, ho capito, mi alzo» sbadigliò, rotolando sulla schiena e, finalmente, mettendosi a sedere al centro del caos di lenzuola e coperte. Fece appena in tempo a poggiare i piedi per terra che la porta si aprì e lo sceriffo li guardò sorpreso.

«Sei sveglio.»

«Sì, _qualcuno_ ha deciso di buttarmi giù dal letto.»

Lo sceriffo guardò Derek, seduto composto nell’angolo sotto la finestra, serio e silenzioso, e annuì. «Grazie per l’aiuto» disse, voltandosi poi verso il figlio. «A scuola, niente digressioni sovrannaturali»   
Stiles brontolò, ma filò in bagno. Derek aspettò di sentire l’acqua scorrere prima di scendere in cucina in tempo per vedere lo sceriffo versarsi una dose doppia di caffè nero. «Ne vuoi un po’?» gli chiese con un sorrisino ironico e Derek abbaiò perché _sì che ne voleva_. Gli mancava il caffè, dannazione.

Ciò che invece ricevette fu una pacca tra le orecchie mentre l’odore delle salsicce che sfrigolavano sul fornello gli stuzzicava il naso e lo stomaco.

Derek sbuffò e fece il giro del tavolo, puntando le orecchie verso i rumori esterni, le auto che passavano sporadiche, cariche di bambini e adolescenti diretti verso le scuole, e di adulti annoiati e poco volenterosi di cominciare quel lunedì mattina pieno di lavoro e impegni. Derek poteva capirli, anche lui odiava il lunedì. Era strano, ma sembrava che di lunedì capitassero sempre le cose più assurde e ridicole – e quelle più brutte. Lui aveva un vago ricordo di aver conosciuto Kate esattamente un quarto d’ora dopo la mezzanotte del primo lunedì dei suoi quindici anni. Tre anni prima, sempre di lunedì, si era rotto un braccio cadendo dal letto a castello che divideva con Cora e aveva imparato a sue spese quale fosse la sensazione di un osso che si rinsaldava, riposizionandosi correttamente. Non era stato piacevole. E Derek poteva contare almeno un'altra decina di episodi simili, tutti avvenuti di lunedì, a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte – tra cui l’ultimo ma non meno importante era ciò che gli stava accadendo ora con la maledizione. Che, okay, non l’aveva colpito _esattamente_ di lunedì, ma ormai _era_ lunedì, quindi il punto rimaneva. I lunedì erano orribili giorni che sarebbero dovuto essere cancellati dal calendario. Per sua sfortuna, ancora nessuno aveva pensato bene di farlo.

I passi giù per le scale lo richiamarono e annunciarono l’arrivo di Stiles, prima ancora che il ragazzo entrasse. E quando in effetti Stiles entrò, seguito dall’odore di sapone e di ormoni adolescenziali, Derek aveva il muso puntato verso la porta, in attesa.

«Siamo sicuri che non gli facciano male?» domandò il Stiles, guardando suo padre far scivolare un paio di salsicce ancora fumanti in una ciotola e posarla davanti alle zampe di Derek. Lo sceriffo gli rispose con lo stesso sguardo, rimanendo accucciato accanto al lupo.

«Cos’altro vorresti dargli? È un lupo.»

«Non lo so, croccantini per cani?» tentò Stiles, dubbioso, arretrando d’istinto quando Derek ringhiò. Col cavolo che avrebbe mangiato croccantini. Che li mangiasse Stiles, se proprio voleva.

Lo sceriffo sorrise a mezza bocca e si alzò, facendo leva con le mani sulle ginocchia. «Hai avuto la tua risposta, figliolo» disse, dandogli una pacca di conforto sulla spalla, mentre Stiles borbottava contro _stupidi lupi permalosi_. Derek si ripromise ancora una volta di morderlo.

Poi però il profumo delle salsicce tornò a invadergli il naso e mandò al diavolo Stiles e le sue stupide idee alimentari per addentare la prima. _Oh sì_ , adesso ragionavano.

Non ci furono molte altre parole a spezzare i suoni tipici di una prima colazione: tazze bevute e poggiate sul tavolo e posate che battevano tra loro e contro i piatti che, morso dopo morso, venivano svuotati. Poi il rumore di un’auto che parcheggiava davanti la casa attirò la sua attenzione e Derek puntò il muso verso la porta proprio quando il campanello suonò. Stiles si alzò e andò ad aprire, precedendo Parrish nel tornare in cucina.

«Buongiorno, sceriffo» salutò il vicesceriffo con un cenno della testa e arretrando subito dopo di due passi, sorpreso, quando notò _lui_ , l’enorme lupo nero steso ai piedi del suo superiore.

«Ah, Parrish, accomodati. Vuoi del caffè? Stiles, versagliene una tazza» disse lo sceriffo, seguendo lo sguardo dubbioso dell’altro con un sorriso divertito. «Cos’è quella faccia, Parrish? Non hai mai visto un lupo addomesticato?»

«A essere sincero no, signore, no» disse, scuotendo poi la testa quando vide Stiles recuperare la brocca di caffè. «Oh no, grazie, no, non... ero solo passato per ricordarle dell’incontro di stamattina con il Sindaco, sceriffo.» Derek sbadigliò e la mano di Parrish scivolò discretamente verso la fondina. Lo notarono tutti, ma nessuno disse nulla.

«Hai notato anche tu che sta cominciando a dimenticarsi le cose? Che dici, sarà la vecchiaia?» lo distrasse Stiles, la brocca di caffè ancora tra le mani. Suo padre gli allungò uno scappellotto dietro la testa e con un cenno gli intimò di riempirgli al tazza vuota.

«Il vecchio qui è quello che riempie il serbatoio della tua jeep, quindi vedi di trattarlo bene o potrebbe decidere di ritirarti il privilegio di possederla» disse lo sceriffo, dopo un sorso di caffè.

Stiles lo guardò indignato e Parrish e lo sceriffo si scambiarono un sorriso. Derek sbuffò, divertito. Parrish lanciò un’altra occhiata al lupo, questa volta stringendosi la tesa del cappello tra le mani. «Devo chiederlo: da dove è sbucato?»

«Aehm...» fu la risposta di Stiles, che guardò suo padre in cerca di aiuto. «L’abbiamo trovato» disse l’attimo dopo, nello stesso istante in cui lo sceriffo disse: «È di Derek Hale»

Parrish inarcò un sopracciglio. Se avesse potuto, Derek avrebbe sollevato gli occhi al cielo. Ora sì che vedeva la somiglianza tra padre e figlio. L’incapacità a dire bugie doveva essere genetica. I due – _cretini_ – si guardarono l’un l’altro e presero in respiro in sincrono. Stiles tentò una risatina e suo padre si grattò la testa. «Derek lo ha trovato.»

«E ci ha chiesto di tenerlo.»

«Perché è fuori città.»

«Per lavoro.»

Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo e Parrish continuò a guardarli dubbiosi, ma non parlò; lo sceriffo si alzò, guardando l’orologio. «Dannazione, è tardi. Tu, a scuola» intimò a suo figlio proprio mentre il campanello di casa suonava di nuovo.

Questa volta fu Wiggins a entrare, levandosi il cappello, con un sorriso di cortesia.

«Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma hanno appena dato l’avviso di un uno-otto-sette e hanno detto che lei avrebbe voluto— _cosa_...» disse, puntando la pistola alla vista del lupo.

Wiggins era nuovo, una recluta fresca d’accademia – beh, fresca di un anno – era molto timido e si portava dietro un costante odore di nervosismo e di ansia. Questo però, per quanto riguardava Derek, non lo giustificava dal puntargli una pistola al viso – _muso_ – quindi rimbrottò offeso.

«Giù la pistola, Wiggins» gli ordinò lo sceriffo. Wiggins lanciò uno sguardo incerto verso Derek, ma la rinfoderò, sforzandosi di tornare a guardare il suo superiore quando riprese a parlare.

«Chiamo il Sindaco e vengo con voi» disse. «Di cosa si tratta?» chiese, portandosi la tazza alle labbra per finire il suo caffè.

Il giovane scosse la testa. «Mi hanno detto di dirle: _tre volte morto_.»

A quelle parole Derek alzò il muso, Stiles si voltò a guardare a occhi sgranati il poliziotto e lo sceriffo si versò il caffè addosso.

«Ah… maledizione» borbottò quest’ultimo, ripulendosi col tovagliolo. «Voi due andate e delimitate l’area. Non fate avvicinare nessuno, non rilasciate dichiarazioni con i media. Anzi, fate in modo che non sappiano niente» ordinò, sbottonandosi la camicia e aggirando il tavolo. I due sottoposti annuirono, scambiandosi uno sguardo nervoso – per loro nulla di tutto ciò doveva avere senso, dopotutto – e uscirono, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, dopo un cenno di saluto.

Appena fu certo di non essere più sentito, lo sceriffo si strofinò la testa, teso, e guardò Stiles. «Che diavolo significa? Non era finita con il druido?»

« _Darach_ e non lo so, okay? Non ha senso.»  Derek li seguì su per le scale, Stiles che recuperava la camicia sporca e lo sceriffo che s’infilava nella camera da letto per indossarne una pulita. Non ci voleva. Non poteva succedere di nuovo, non con lui in quella forma per chissà quanto tempo. E se Jennifer era tornata... dio, no, dovevano trovare il modo di liberarlo da quella stupida maledizione il prima possibile.

«Okay, okay, me ne occupo io. Andrò a parlare con Deaton appena ne avrò la possibilità» disse lo sceriffo, ritornando in corridoio appuntandosi la nuova divisa.  

Stiles annuì e guardò Derek, poi stirò le labbra. «Io provo a chiedere a Scott. _Solo_ chiedere» specificò quando l’espressione di suo padre dichiarò quanto poco apprezzasse l’aiuto. «Solo raccolta informazioni, promesso.»

Lo sceriffo tentennò, poi annuì e gli fece una carezza tra i capelli. «Rimanete fuori dai guai. _Entrambi_ » disse, lasciandoli sui primi gradini delle scale – e Derek si chiese se parlasse di lui o di Scott.

  
***

Derek sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa. Stiles era stato più che chiaro e lui stesso si rendeva conto che un lupo in giro per la città non era qualcosa che passava inosservato. Ma dopo quello che aveva saputo, non poteva restare accucciato in casa in attesa di sviluppi. E soprattutto non poteva lasciare Stiles senza una difesa, quando Jennifer era lì fuori in cerca di vendetta – di nuovo.  Per questo aspettò che lo sceriffo uscisse e che Stiles si allontanasse con la sua jeep in direzione della scuola, prima di raggiungere la porta e aprirla con due zampate sul pomello. Un’auto passò tra gli schiamazzi di bambini e la voce disperata di un padre in ritardo per la scuola e per il lavoro. Derek mise il muso fuori dalla porta e scivolò silenzioso attraverso il giardino e sul limite della strada. Rimase nell’ombra, discreto, raggiungendo il bosco e da lì il confine, poco distante, con la scuola e aspettò, puntando tutti i suoi sensi verso l’edificio nella ricerca di Stiles. Lo trovò nel corridoio, vicino l’armadietto di Scott, mentre lo aggiornava sulle novità della mattina, con Lydia che tratteneva il respiro. «Ne parliamo a pranzo» disse lei, e Derek poté quasi visualizzarla mentre prendeva sotto braccio al volo una Kira appena arrivata e si allontanava dagli altri due con un ticchettio nervoso di tacchi.

Poi la campanella diede inizio alle lezioni e Stiles e Scott vennero inglobati da professori, libri e test a sorpresa. Derek rimase lì, ai limiti della boscaglia, sul tappeto di foglie alle radici di alberi ormai spogli, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per accelerare le cose, per trovare Jennifer e neutralizzarla prima che facesse del male a qualcun altro – soprattutto a qualcuno a lui caro.

Lo scricchiolio dei rametti dietro di lui anticipò l’arrivo del coyote al suo fianco. Malia si leccò il muso, degnando Derek di un rapido sguardo, e si accucciò a pochi passi da lui, vista e olfatto diretti verso la scuola. 

Le ore passarono in assoluto silenzio, senza che i due si interessassero ad altro che non fossero i loro compagni chiusi tra le mura scolastiche, di vedetta, a silenziosa protezione del branco fino a quando il suono della campanella risuonò nell’aria, liberando gli studenti e i professori per il pranzo e dando a loro due la sensazione che il tempo ricominciasse a scorrere regolarmente.

Stiles e Scott si ricongiunsero a Lydia e a Kira e, parlando tra loro, si sedettero al solito tavolo nel cortile. Non l’avevano mai cambiato da quando, più di un anno prima, era stato inconsciamente eletto all’unanimità a tavolo del branco.

Era stato il tavolo di Allison e Isaac, lo stesso tavolo dov’erano seduti la prima volta che Kira si era avvicinata a loro, sentendoli parlottare del bardo e degli effetti che stava causando e delle conseguenze che avrebbe portato.

Subito dopo il funerale di Allison, erano rimasti al cimitero, riuniti attorno alla lapide, a raccontarsi l’un l’altro aneddoti e ricordi su di lei. Scott aveva pianto, Lydia lo aveva abbracciato e lo aveva seguito dopo pochi istanti e Stiles aveva finito per farli ridere ricordando loro una vecchia confusione sul nome proprio del bestiario. Chris li aveva trovati seduti a gambe incrociate sull’erba fresca attorno alla terra smossa ancora umida e aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla di Scott e una su quella di Isaac; aveva guardato Derek negli occhi e si era seduto tra loro, accarezzando con struggente dolcezza la lapide di sua figlia. Aveva cominciato a raccontare delle prime parole di Allison e dei suoi primi passi, delle domande imbarazzanti che gli aveva posto nell’arco degli anni e della determinazione con cui gli aveva detto, dopo la morte della madre e a poche ore dalla partenza per Parigi, che sarebbero tornati in tempo per l’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di scappare di nuovo, che non l’avrebbe fatto mai più in vita sua. Derek aveva chinato il capo, chiuso gli occhi, e lasciato che la pressione della spalla di Stiles contro la sua aumentasse appena, mentre Chris continuava a parlare della sua bambina e di come fosse diventata una donna prima che lui se ne rendesse conto, anche se ne era stato immensamente orgoglioso, nonostante tutto.

Sedersi a quel tavolo era diventato un modo come un altro per ricordare chi non c’era più, chi, come Allison e Boyd ed Erica e Aiden, aveva dato la sua vita per il branco, e chi, come Isaac e Cora ed Ethan, era dovuto andar via per continuare a vivere.

«Quindi è vero?» chiese Lydia. Né Derek né Malia potevano vederli, ma entrambi sapevano che aveva l’aria spaventata e che si sentiva come se fosse stata toccata da un’improvvisa corrente gelida. Jennifer non era un bel ricordo per Lydia tanto quanto non lo era per Derek o Stiles o Scott.

Stiles sospirò. «Stamattina è stato trovato un cadavere. Segni di soffocamento, trauma cranico e taglio della carotide» elencò, «Mio padre mi ha dato gli ultimi aggiornamenti.» Lydia tremò – e Malia, accanto a Derek, si agitò sul posto, controllando l’istinto di andare da lei per consolarla. 

«Scusate, ma cosa significa?» domandò Kira, timorosa ma comunque consapevole che metterla al corrente avrebbe riportato allo scoperto ferite mai guarite. Scott sospirò e tentò un sorriso incoraggiante.

«Significa che ben presto avremo un problema di morti seriali.»

Il silenzio che seguì fu pesante e cauto, quasi incerto nel suo calare su un cortile pieno di risate e chiacchiere, di adolescenti carichi di energia, di scontentezza e di speranza. Nessuno toccò il proprio pranzo, troppo tesi e concentrati com’erano nel raccontare a Kira chi era Jennifer Blake, chi era Deucalion e cos’era successo poco tempo prima che lei si trasferisse a Beacon Hills. Kira li ascoltò con attenzione e a occhi sgranati.

«Come possiamo trovarla?» chiese Lydia alla fine, quando il resoconto fu terminato. «Dobbiamo trovarla prima che ricominci. Non voglio incappare in altri cadaveri. E invece succederà, anche se non vorrò, se non la fermiamo quindi ditemi che possiamo anticiparla e fermarla prima che mi ritrovi _di nuovo_ con le ginocchia nel sangue di qualche povero vergine o giuro che a fare una strage sarò _io_!»

«E con questa nota di equilibrio mentale direi di chiudere qui la riunione e di aggiornarci a più tardi» fu il commento di Stiles, un attimo prima che la campanella suonasse.

Derek e Malia voltarono il muso a una folata di vento che trasportò fino a loro l’odore di qualcosa di sovrannaturale, strappandoli dalla loro missione di protettori a distanza. I ragazzi stavano rientrando nelle classi, di nuovo assorbiti dalle lezioni e dalla finzione di essere molto meno, e Derek non si sentì in colpa – non troppo, per lo meno – ad allontanarsi con Malia, nel seguire quella traccia effimera trasportata attraverso il bosco. Le foglie secche scricchiolavano sotto i loro passi felpati, rompendo lo spettro dei suoni che pullulavano attorno a loro, accompagnandoli nella caccia.

Il Nemeton si parò loro davanti dando a entrambi la sensazione che il suo tronco tagliato fosse ancora lì, con le fronde rigogliose e il potere che si dipanava da ogni foglia, da ogni ramo e ogni gemma, come se il tempo non fosse mai passato. Per un attimo, Derek ebbe l’impressione di avere di nuovo cinque anni ed essere fianco a fianco con sua madre, che ne accarezzava il tronco robusto con affetto, il potere mistico che li accarezzava come se ne riconoscesse le essenze, come se sapesse chi erano e perché erano lì, che il loro compito era proteggere lui e l’intera città circostante.

Eppure, in quel momento, con i sensi affinati dalla sua forma lupo, Derek si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso dai suoi ricordi, che in quel luogo, il Nemeton non era l’unica fonte di potere che poteva percepire. C’era qualcosa che ne distorceva la percezione, ma lui non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. Malia passeggiò incuriosita attorno al tronco, annusandone una radice enorme che spuntava dal terreno in una curva sinuosa prima di rituffarsi nel suolo, anche lei consapevole che c’era qualcosa _di troppo_.

Il _crack_ di un ramo calpestato spezzò il silenzio e riecheggiò nel vuoto dell’inverno ormai alle porte, e i sensi di Derek si risvegliarono nel percepire un odore peculiare, ormai più che noto. Ebbe appena in tempo di voltarsi che Lucas sbucò da dietro un paio d’alberi, incespicando nei suoi stessi passi. Malia saltò nei cespugli appena in tempo e Derek si ritrovò faccia a faccia – beh, _muso_ a faccia – con il ragazzo, che ammiccò sorpreso. Lucas arretrò, battendo le palpebre, con il cuore che gli schizzava nel petto per la sorpresa. Si stava chiedendo perché lui era lì, e Derek avrebbe potuto fargli la stessa domanda.

«Mr... Mr Fluffy?» chiamò, incerto. Derek abbassò le orecchie e scodinzolò, facendo qualche passo verso di lui, come per incoraggiarlo. Lucas accennò un sorriso ed ebbe uno spasmo nervoso alla mano quando Derek ci strusciò il muso contro per rassicurarlo che era lui e che non l’avrebbe divorato. «Cosa ci fai qui? Stiles lo sa?» gli chiese, accucciandosi davanti a lui. Derek poteva ancora sentire il nervosismo irradiarsi dal ragazzo. Il suo cuore batteva più forte del normale e notò le pupille che si dilatavano appena. Le mani infilate nel suo pelo erano sudate, nervose e tiravano più del dovuto, ma Derek lo lasciò fare, annusandolo con discrezione, e fu allora che si rese conto di una cosa: la sensazione di _sbagliato_ che sentiva attorno al Nemeton si espandeva e inglobava anche Lucas. Era lì, sulla sua pelle, tra i suoi capelli, nel battito alterato del suo cuore e risuonava senza possibilità di errore nelle sue vene.

Derek ebbe un fremito che gli fece rizzare il pelo sul dorso.


	3. Chapter 3

La spiacevole sensazione datagli da Lucas non sparì, ma anzi lo accompagnò per giorni, acuendosi di più a ogni incontro. Derek era irrequieto e non sapeva come spiegare a Stiles – o a Scott o a chiunque altro – cosa ci fosse che non andava. Si limitava a gironzolare nervoso per la casa a ogni uscita di Stiles con Lucas o a fissare il ragazzo intensamente quando era questi a passare di lì per un saluto. Stiles rispondeva al tutto guardandolo con le sopracciglia inarcate e borbottando tra sé frasi incomprensibili.

«Sai, è ridicolo quanto tu sia ancora _tu_ anche in questa forma» disse Stiles, una settimana dopo l’inizio di quella follia. Erano nella jeep, intenti ad andare alla clinica veterinaria per un meeting del branco e per raccogliere informazioni da Deaton. Derek guardò fuori dal finestrino, seduto sul sedile del passeggero, la lingua che spuntava appena dal muso. Se lo leccò e tornò subito a farla penzolare in accordo col suo respiro regolare.

Stiles svoltò a un incrocio e gli lanciò un’occhiata rapida, stirando le labbra in un sorrisino vittorioso. «Parlo esattamente di questo tuo atteggiamento, amico, già» aggiunse, rallentando per far passare una scolaresca corredata di cappellini da baseball rosso fuoco. Derek li sentì schiamazzare entusiasti della gita all’acquario e sentì le loro maestre dirsi che avrebbero preferito restare a casa a riposare piuttosto che vedere quei pesci e sentire quelle spiegazioni per l’ennesimo anno di fila. Passò oltre come la jeep li ebbe superati, lasciandoli appena approdati sul marciapiede dall’altro alto della strada, e si voltò a guardare Stiles, incuriosito, almeno in parte, da quello che il ragazzo stava dicendo.

«Dico sul serio, è inquietante. Sei un lupo _derekizato_ e posso garantirti che non è una bella cosa» Se avesse potuto Derek avrebbe chiesto di che diavolo stesse parlando – non è vero, probabilmente anche in quel caso si sarebbe limitato a fissarlo lungamente finché Stiles non avesse sbottato con le sue assurde spiegazioni non richieste – ma in quella forma il massimo che poteva fare era ritirare la lingua e chiudere le mascelle, fissandolo con l’espressione più seria possibile. Stiles si voltò a guardarlo due volte, mentre accostava. «Vedi? È _esattamente_ di questo che parlo! Non puoi fissare la gente così, è inquietante! Hai l’espressione di uno che sarebbe felice di banchettare con le mie viscere. Le onde d’energia che ricevo non sono per nulla positive!» sbottò, agitando le mani nella sua direzione alla menzione delle _onde_. Derek si limitò a fissarlo ancora. «Oh mio _Dio_!» Stiles aprì lo sportello e saltò giù dalla jeep, puntando un dito contro il lupo quando questi tentò di fare altrettanto. «Scordatelo» gli intimò, spingendolo di nuovo al suo posto. «Tu aspetti qui, non ho alcuna intenzione di vedere la gente impazzire per colpa di un lupo sociopatico con tendenze omicide. Ci metterò un paio di minuti e poi potremo andare da Scott e gli altri. Fino a quel momento: _resta_ »

Derek non ebbe il tempo di poter fare niente, che la portiera venne richiusa e Stiles attraversò la strada, infilandosi nella caffetteria di fronte. Solo in quel momento Derek si rese conto di dove effettivamente fossero e del perché fossero lì: Lucas. Quella era la caffetteria dove Lucas lavorava dopo la scuola. Le orecchie da lupo captarono la voce allegra di Stiles quando lo salutò, quella nota un po’ vibrante di Lucas quando disse il nome dell’altro, la sorpresa e la gioia per un gesto così semplice ma così pregno di significato. Il suo udito da lupo captò le risate e le parole scambiate, e come i toni si abbassarono un po’ quando passarono dalla richiesta di un caffè da portar via a una conferma del fatto che si sarebbero visti quella sera stessa. Derek avrebbe voluto isolarsi. Concentrarsi su altro, su qualunque altro suono, in modo da non dover sentire l’evidente emozione non detta, a malapena contenuta. Invece subì silenziosamente quella tortura, cogliendo i sorrisi compiaciuti vibrare tra le parole sussurrate.

Cinque minuti dopo, Stiles tornò con un caffè macchiato al caramello e un sorriso che gli tagliava il viso in due. Derek finse di non esserne ferito e uggiolò solo per lo sbadiglio.

«Esagerato, sono stato velocissimo» disse Stiles senza perdere un grammo d’allegria. Sembrava aver fatto il pieno per il solo aver visto Lucas. Derek poteva giurare di non averlo mai visto così felice dopo essere stato nella stessa stanza con lui. A ben vedere, dopo un po’ di ore insieme, nessuno dei due sembrava più felice. Nonostante le cose tra loro fossero migliorate molto nell’ultimo anno, restavano capaci di infastidirsi con una sola frase. L’unica differenza era che ora erano consapevoli dell’affetto incondizionato che nutrivano l’uno per l’altro, nonostante i continui battibecchi e l’incompatibilità caratteriale.

Stiles non parlò più per tutto il viaggio, continuando però a sorridere e mordicchiarsi le labbra. Il cellulare cinguettò due volte e quando Stiles lo controllò a un semaforo, ridacchiò, scrivendo qualcosa e ripartendo al verde. E quando arrivarono alla clinica veterinaria, Derek poté quasi sentirlo canticchiare – cosa che lo fece solo sentire più in colpa per quella sensazione di sbagliato che aveva percepito su Lucas giorni prima.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Voleva proteggere Stiles, proteggere il branco, ma aveva la spiacevole sensazione di essere guidato dai suoi sentimenti personali piuttosto che da un istinto oggettivo di protezione. Era geloso di Lucas, del fatto che potesse baciare impunemente Stiles, del fatto che avesse avuto il coraggio di fare la sua mossa e fosse stato premiato nel migliore del modi. In cuor suo voleva che Lucas fosse cattivo, che fosse il darach che stavano cercando e voleva spazzarlo via e allontanarlo da Stiles il prima possibile. Ma questo avrebbe comportato che Stiles avrebbe sofferto, che si sarebbe sentito stupido e ingenuo, usato per far del male al branco solo a causa della sua debolezza di voler amare e essere amato.

Derek conosceva quella sensazione meglio di chiunque altro – essere sfruttati da qualcuno che si ama era una sua prerogativa, dopotutto – e non voleva che Stiles scoprisse cosa significava essere presi in giro da chi, fino a un istante prima, aveva ripetuto di amarti, di volerti con sé. Era una delle ferite peggiori che potessero essere inflitte, di quelle che ti lasciano vuoto e avvilito, distrutto nell’animo prima che nel corpo, e Derek sperava di non dover mai vedere Stiles in quelle condizioni. 

«Nessuna novità?» Stiles e Derek raggiunsero Lydia e Malia, che stava scendendo dall’auto con un balzo aggraziato. Malia annusò l’aria e puntò i suoi occhi gialli su Stiles per un istante, prima di guardare Derek. Quest’ultimo poteva praticamente sentire la domanda inespressa nelle sue iridi: _Non glielo hai detto?_

No, certo che no. Come avrebbe potuto? E se anche avesse potuto, _come_ poteva fargli questo? Come poteva dire a Stiles che il ragazzo che gli aveva fatto una silenziosa corte per più di un mese, che aveva preso coraggio a quattro mani e gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo al ballo era, probabilmente, il nemico che stavano cercando?

Derek le diede le spalle e si avviò senza di loro verso la porta della clinica. Stiles, pochi passi dietro di lui, borbottò su quanto quella forma tirasse fuori il peggio di lui, e lo seguì con le altre due, spingendo la porta secondaria per farli passare.

Dentro, nella sala operatoria, Scott e Deaton erano intenti a parlare tra loro, un gattino tremolante tra le mani del primo e una siringa in quelle del secondo. Al loro ingresso, il gattino s’irrigidì e soffiò, nervoso, e Scott lo accarezzò tra le orecchie, facendolo calmare con un sussurro e un baluginio di occhi rossi.

«Vedi? Persino una palla di pelo come questa ti trova inquietante» lo accusò Stiles e Derek si limitò a fissarlo, seduto ai suoi piedi, la coda che però, di sua iniziativa, spazzava debolmente il pavimento – la traditrice.

Lydia roteò gli occhi, Scott ridacchiò e Deaton nascose un sorriso, gettando via la siringa.

«Direi che è il momento di controllare i nostri amici» disse il veterinario, mentre Scott si allontanava con il gattino per rimetterlo nella sua gabbietta con un’ultima carezza.

Malia, nel frattempo, avanzò con passo felpato, saltando con un balzo sul tavolo da lavoro e accucciandosi davanti a Scott. Lui le posò una carezza tra le orecchie e lei lo fissò stoica e inespressiva – per quanto, di contro, potesse essere espressivo un coyote.

La visita non durò a lungo per nessuno dei due. Entrambi erano in ottima salute e nulla dava a pensare che ci fosse qualche pericolo per loro nel restare in quella forma a lungo. Dopotutto Malia aveva passato nove anni da coyote senza alcun tipo di controindicazione psicologica o fisica.

«Ma è reversibile, vero?» domandò Stiles, rivolgendo a lui uno sguardo teso. Derek non sapeva se per l’idea di non vederlo mai più umano o di doversi prendere cura di un lupo per molto altro tempo. Come se poi Derek fosse disposto a lasciarglielo fare.

«Per la mia esperienza tutto è reversibile, tranne la morte» fu la risposta di Deaton, che allargò il sorriso. «E per qualcuno neanche quella»

 

***

Le parole di Deaton non lo avevano risollevato.

Essere in forma di lupo non era un pericolo, questo era vero, ma non era neanche la forma che Derek più preferiva. Strano a dirsi, sentiva la mancanza dell’uso della parola – e se l’avesse detto a Stiles, lui non ci avrebbe mai creduto o l’avrebbe preso in giro per anni. Probabilmente entrambe le cose. 

Sentiva la mancanza, soprattutto, del tatto umano, del fatto che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto toccare Stiles con una scusa, anche solo per sentire la trama di cotone delle sue magliette sotto le dita.

Non era una cosa che si permetteva di fare troppo spesso – solo lo stretto necessario per non sentire il lupo struggersi di nostalgia, per godersi la sensazione dei muscoli sotto le mani, per illudersi di poterlo toccare in un modo diverso, in un modo a cui cercava di pensare il meno possibile – e cercava di convivere con ciò che poteva avere. Essere amico di Stiles, far parte dello stesso branco, poteva bastargli. In questo modo poteva essergli accanto, proteggerlo ed essere sicuro che nulla lo minacciasse. Non di nuovo.

Era soprattutto per questo che Derek era tornato al Nemeton, dopo il tramonto.

Quella spiacevole sensazione continuava a infastidirlo e sperava che, tornando lì riuscisse a fiutare qualcosa, una qualche traccia che gli permettesse di capire cosa stesse succedendo e cosa c’entrasse Lucas, se fosse davvero lui il darach che stavano cercando.

La radura lo accolse, come sempre, con placida calma, echeggiante di vita e di forza mistica. Derek riuscì però a mettere solo una zampa sull’erba prima di doversi ritirare nella boscaglia.

Lucas era lì, alle radici del Nemeton, pensieroso.

Derek sentì un formicolio nel petto e non fu sicuro se fosse di dispiacere o gioia.

Il ragazzo camminava attorno al perimetro del moncone dell’albero, pensieroso, osservandolo in silenzio. Si avvicinò di qualche altro passo, posò un ginocchio sul legno e allungò le dita verso il centro degli anelli.

«Ehi!» urlò poi qualcuno, e Derek e Lucas si voltarono contemporaneamente – il primo maledicendo il vento a sfavore per non avergli fatto fiutare il nuovo arrivato.

Wiggins entrò nella radura, illuminando Lucas con la propria torcia. «Che ci fai qui, ragazzino?»

«Io... niente, signore, ero solo... non stavo facendo niente» si giustificò l’altro. Wiggins lo squadrò da capo a piedi, poco convinto.

«Questa è proprietà privata, non lo sapevi?» disse e Derek, se avesse potuto, avrebbe riso, perché _una volta_ era stata privata, era vero, ma da quando la casa dei suoi genitori era stata bruciata, la contea aveva preso possesso di tutto il terreno degli Hale, sfrattandolo della sua stessa proprietà.

Lucas scosse la testa perché, no, non lo sapeva. Era arrivato a Beacon Hills meno di tre mesi prima e degli orrori di quella città non sapeva nulla. «Non lo sapevo, mi dispiace» mormorò. L’altro poliziotto sospirò e gli fece cenno di precederlo.

«Inoltre, non puoi mai sapere chi incontrerai nel bosco dopo il tramonto» riprese, camminando a pochi passi dall’altro. «Non immagineresti mai quello che mi hanno raccontato…»

«Wiggins?» la voce di Parrish lo interruppe e il giovane agente agitò la torcia.

«Da questa parte» urlò. Parrish comparve pochi istanti dopo, sguardo serio e cono di luce ai suoi piedi. «Ne ho trovato un altro» disse. «Non capisco cosa diavolo abbia questa radura di tanto interessante per voi ragazzi, davvero» continuò.

«Wiggins» sospirò il vice. E per quanto fosse buio, Derek riuscì comunque a vedere lo sguardo di disapprovazione che rivolse al collega.

«Dico davvero. Prima quella Martin e l’orientale, poi il figlio dello sceriffo e ora questo qui»

Lucas si voltò di scatto, facendo incespicare i due uomini dietro di lui. «Il fig… Stiles? Stiles è stato qui?» domandò, con il battito cardiaco che accelerava, innervosito. Parrish guardò male Wiggins e fece cenno a Lucas di riprendere a camminare. Derek si fece vicino di qualche altro passo, evitando senza alcuna difficoltà rametti spezzati e foglie crepitanti.

«Qualche giorno fa» ammise comunque Parrish «Siete... amici, voi due, vero?» domandò poi, studiando Lucas con la coda dell’occhio. Perché entrare a far parte della polizia di Beacon Hills significava, tra le altre cose, conoscere Stiles e, in un modo o nell’altro, imparare a volergli bene. Non c’era agente nella contea che, volente o nolente, non tenesse un occhio sul figlio dello sceriffo.

«Ci frequentiamo» fu la risposta decisa che diede Lucas e un angolo della bocca di Parrish si arricciò all’insù.

«Allora ti dico una cosa: scoprirai ben presto che Stiles si ritrova invischiato in situazioni assurde più di quanto sia possibile» disse, facendo ridere Wiggins e sorridere Lucas. I tre uscirono dal limitare del bosco e, finalmente, misero piede sull’asfalto. Parrish aprì lo sportello e fece accomodare Lucas, mentre l’altro si sedeva al posto del passeggero. La mano tardò alcuni istanti sul metallo, e gli occhi si fissarono sul riflesso della luna quasi piena nel finestrino. «Spero solo che la sua buona stella continui a proteggerlo» mormorò, prima di aggirare l’automobile e salire al posto di guida.

 

 

***

«Oh mio dio, io odio questo tizio.» Derek entrò nella stanza nell’esatto istante in cui Stiles cominciò a borbottare contro lo schermo del pc. «E che diavolo dovrebbe significare questa firma? _Fuck you, you fucking fucker_? Davvero? E questo dovrebbe essere l’assistente di Deu--» Stiles si voltò finalmente verso la porta, notando Derek. «Che diavolo... amico, lo sai che sei sporco di fango come se ti ci fossi rotolato dentro?» Lo guardò incerto, aggrottò la fronte, si mordicchiò l’interno di una guancia e poi continuò: «Ti _sei_ rotolato nel fango, vero?»

Derek si leccò il muso e avanzò nella stanza, ignorandolo. Stiles lo seguì con lo sguardo, girando sulla poltroncina, e inarcò un sopracciglio alla vista della serie di impronte di fango che deturpavano il pavimento. «Papà ti ucciderà» disse, alzandosi con un sospiro.

Derek lo vide avvicinarsi a braccia incrociate e inclinò la testa quando quello inarcò le sopracciglia e lo fissò, in attesa. «Andiamo?» Derek inclinò la testa dall’altro lato e sbadigliò, accucciandosi con il muso tra le zampe. Le sopracciglia di Stiles si sollevarono ancora di più, ma il lupo continuò a ignorarlo e si mise a dormire.

L’istante dopo Derek venne preso in braccio con uno sbuffo e un grugnito di fatica e dovette aggrapparsi alle spalle di Stiles per non cadere. Uggiolò e ringhiottò, offeso, ma non si mosse, mentre veniva trasportato con difficoltà attraverso la stanza e poi lungo il corridoio, fino a raggiungere il bagno. Stiles lo portò fino alla vasca e, una volta lì, cercò di depositarvelo dentro il più delicatamente possibile, sospirando di sollievo quando Derek si diede una spinta e saltò giù, atterrando sulla ceramica.

«Dio mio, se sei pesante» ansimò Stiles, recuperando il soffione della doccia e aprendo l’acqua. Derek arretrò nella vasca, guardando con diffidenza l’oggetto. Non gli piaceva venir bagnato mentre era in quella forma. Il pelo gli restava umidiccio per ore, dandogli una sgradevole sensazione. Stiles, però, non parve notare la sua reticenza e regolò il getto dell’acqua e la temperatura, puntando poi verso di lui. «Cosa?» chiese, vedendolo scivolare con gli artigli sulla ceramica nel tentativo di non bagnarsi le zampe. Guardò il soffione e poi lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Oh andiamo!» sbottò. «Hai paura dell’acqua? _Davvero_?» Derek avrebbe voluto ringhiargli che no, non aveva _paura_ , era più un fastidio che provava quando era tutto bagnato. Invece, quello che fece fu sbuffare e puntarsi con le zampe anteriori sul bordo della vasca, pronto al salto.

«Oh no, non vai da nessuna parte, tu!» sbottò Stiles, provando a intercettarlo ma fallendo per un soffio. Il risultato fu che il tentativo di ritrascinare Derek nella vasca sfumò. Il lupo ringhiò offeso e Stiles finì con lafaccia premuta contro la ceramica fredda del fondo. Derek sfruttò la schiena di Stiles come trampolino e sgusciò via, lasciandolo per metà affondato nella vasca a borbottare contro stupidi lupi idrofobi. Derek avrebbe voluto fargli presente che un animale idrofobo era, con tutta probabilità, rabbioso e che quindi sarebbe stato più saggio, per lui, non far arrabbiare suddetto lupo idrofobo. Invece la porta alle loro spalle si aprì, rivelando lo sceriffo e Scott. Entrambi perplessi.  

Stiles si tirò su di scatto, passandosi le mani sul viso e tra i capelli per liberarsi gli occhi dall’acqua e dalle ciocche bagnate. Nella vasca il soffione spruzzava il getto per aria, formando una fontanella e continuando a schizzare la maglietta di Stiles, già bagnata per più della metà.

«Papà. Sei... tornato presto»

Lo sceriffo inarcò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Voglio saperlo?» domandò, incerto. Stiles strizzò la maglietta, guardò la pozza d’acqua ai suoi piedi e poi il lupo accucciato a distanza di sicurezza.

«Beh--» cominciò, ma il padre scosse la testa e voltò le spalle.

«No, non voglio» decretò, abbandonando la stanza.

Stiles si grattò la fronte, perplesso, e si scambiò uno sguardo con Scott, che continuava a osservarlo divertito.

«Stavi davvero cercando di fargli il bagno?»

«È sporco!»

Scott rise al gemito di frustrazione di Stiles e gli offrì una mano per tirarsi in piedi. Derek li aspettò in corridoio, li precedette nella camera da letto, lasciando una nuova scia di impronte infangate e tornò nel suo angolino sotto la finestra. Scott si sedette sul letto ed entrambi guardarono Stiles sfilarsi la t-shirt fradicia ed andare in cerca di una sostituta asciutta e pulita.

«A proposito, sei rimasto in contatto con Deucalion?» domandò il ragazzo con finta noncuranza, la testa infilata tra le ante dell’armadio. Scott aggrottò la fronte.

«No, perché?»

«Perché, data la situazione in cui siamo» riprese Stiles, lanciando un’occhiata verso Derek mentre arrotolava una maglietta tra le mani e se la infilava dalla testa. «Credo sia necessario l’aiuto di qualcuno con un po’ più di esperienza del sovrannaturale»

«E vuoi chiedere a Deucalion?»

«Chi altri, sennò? Non è che conosciamo molte altre persone che possano capirci qualcosa o non vogliano ucciderci. Soprattutto me»

Derek ringhiottò perché era vero che Deucalion non aveva mai tentato di uccidere Stiles, ma era anche vero che non ci aveva mai avuto a che fare, cosa che rendeva tutto più semplice. Scott ingoiò un sorriso divertito, mentre lo fissava, ma Derek sapeva perfettamente che stava ridendo di lui. Dannato.

«Okay, quindi qual è il piano? Perché non ho la più pallida idea di come contattarlo. O scoprire dov’è»

Stiles ghignò e tornò a sedersi davanti al pc. «Per vostra fortuna» disse, indicando Derek e Scott. «Io sono un genio. E ho abbastanza faccia tosta da chiamare Breaden»

Scott inarcò un sopracciglio e Derek, che aveva guardato tutta la scena accucciato con il muso tra le zampe, si alzò a sedere, le orecchie tese verso l’altro. «Hai... chiesto a Breaden di trovare Deucalion? E con cosa la pagherai?» chiese Scott, perplesso. I problemi economici di casa Stilinski erano rientrati, ma certo lo sceriffo non guadagnava più dell’anno precedente né Stiles aveva uno stipendio da cui attingere. E Breaden non era di sicuro la mercenaria-barra-informatrice meno dispendiosa sul mercato. Stiles, però, scosse la testa e aprì la sua mail, visualizzando l’ultima mail arrivata.

«Niente del genere. Le ho spiegato la situazione e ci ha fatto uno sconto per Derek, tipo uno sconto _ex_ , immagino. Ha detto che tu le devi un favore» disse, indicando Scott. «E poi mi ha dato questo: professor Moss, università di Chicago» spiegò. Scott inarcò un sopracciglio e si avvicinò all’altro, una mano sullo schienale della poltroncina e gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.

«Professore?» domandò con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

« _Yep_ , di filosofia» annuì Stiles. «E a quanto pare ha un assistente. Uno fastidioso e molto geloso» borbottò, scorrendo con il mouse la mail. Derek si avvicinò e alzò il muso, tentando di leggere. «Non ho mai visto così tante parolacce in un testo scritto» continuò Stiles e Derek dovette dargli ragione. Scott sospirò, nonostante tutto divertito, e si grattò la testa. [1]

«Quindi? Qual è il piano B?» chiese e Stiles scrollò le spalle.

«Andare a Chicago?»

 

 

***

«No»

«Ma...»

«No» Lo sceriffo puntò il dito contro Stiles, voltandosi poi verso Derek. «Lo dico anche a te: _no_. Niente Chicago, niente Deucalion, niente di niente. Provate a uscire dalla contea – no, che dico, da Beacon Hills, e vi sbatto in cella, tutti quanti»

«Ma...»

«Stiles!»

« _Okay_!» urlò Stiles, allargando le braccia esasperato. Lo sceriffo continuò a fissarlo per nulla convinto e suo figlio inarcò le sopracciglia. «Cosa, ho detto okay, va bene, resterò qui» Guardò suo padre e poi Derek, si morse l’interno di una guancia e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Resteremo qui. Tutti» promise. Solo a quel punto, il padre fece un cenno di assenso e sciolse le braccia allacciate al petto, rilassandosi.

Lo sceriffo fece qualche passo verso il piano cucina e accese il fuoco sotto la pentola dell’acqua. «Siete preoccupati per Derek e Malia, lo capisco» disse, voltandosi e incrociando lo sguardo del lupo. C’era preoccupazione nei suoi occhi, del tipo che solo un padre poteva provare e la cosa diede a Derek una fitta di dolore e di piacere. «Lo sono anche io, davvero, ma non posso lasciarvi finire nei guai. Sono ancora l’adulto, il genitore e lo sceriffo, qui.»

Stiles sviò lo sguardo, ma non contestò. Per un breve istante guardò Derek, poi si morse il labbro inferiore e tornò a guardare il muro bianco davanti a sé. «Tra quanto è pronto?»

«Dieci minuti» rispose il padre e Stiles annuì, facendo dietro front e uscendo dalla cucina con rapidità. Derek lo seguì su per le scale e si fermò pochi passi dalla porta, guardandolo sedersi sul bordo del letto e prendersi la testa tra le mani.

A Derek mancò un battito. Stiles sembrava distrutto, stanco, vuoto.

Derek fece un passo nella stanza e poi un altro e un altro ancora, fino a che non fu abbastanza vicino da potergli strusciare il muso contro l’avambraccio. Stiles sussultò e lo rimise a fuoco, regalandogli un sorriso pallido.

«Ehi» mormorò, accarezzandogli il pelo morbido. «Riuscirò a mettermi in contatto con Deucalion e capiremo cosa ti sta succedendo, tranquillo» continuò, usando le unghie contro la sua cute dietro l’orecchio. Gli occhi di Derek si socchiusero di loro spontanea volontà e dalla sua gola scaturì un basso ronzio soffuso carico di soddisfazione.

Sapeva di potersi fidare di Stiles, sapeva che non avrebbe mollato né per lui né per Malia, ma sapeva anche che sarebbe stato capace di farsi del male pur di aiutarli e questo, lui, non poteva permetterlo.

Spinse ancora una volta il muso contro la sua mano, fece forza sulle zampe posteriori e si issò, puntandogli quelle anteriori sulle ginocchia. Stiles si raddrizzò per fargli spazio e quando Derek si allungò ancora, premendogli sulle spalle, lui poggiò prima le mani e poi gli avambracci sul materasso dietro di sé, ritrovandosi semidisteso e con un enorme lupo sdraiato addosso fino a coprirlo quasi completamente. Eppure non fu attraversato nemmeno da un’ombra di paura.

Derek poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore, calmo e regolare, battere a un soffio del suo pelo. Gli occhi di Stiles erano ancora preoccupati – _per_ lui, non _di_ lui – e Derek ebbe l’istinto di ringhiare per scacciare quello stato d’animo, come se fosse un predatore che voleva impossessarsi di Stiles, anche se ora era al sicuro, sotto di lui. Invece continuò a guardarlo, in silenzio, senza trovare null’altro da fare per aiutarlo. Se fosse stato umano avrebbero litigato, si sarebbero urlati contro fino all’esasperazione. O forse lui l’avrebbe baciato, Derek non poteva essere certo di come sarebbe andata a finire. In entrambi i casi sarebbe stato molto diverso e molto peggio.

Poi una vibrazione dalla scrivania interruppe il momento, e Derek voltò il muso con le orecchie ritte in ascolto prima ancora che la suoneria cominciasse a trillare. Stiles gli posò una mano nel pelo e Derek si spostò, saltando giù con rapidità e permettendogli di raggiungere il cellulare – il _suo_ cellulare – in mezzo passo.

Derek sapeva chi era, non aveva bisogno di guardare il display, quindi non fu sorpreso quando Stiles rispose con un tono incerto. Derek si avvicinò, sedendosi davanti a lui, in ascolto.

«Cora? Ciao, è una vita che--»

« _Stiles? Perché rispondi al suo... dov’è Derek?_ » ci fu un attimo di pausa, poi il tono di sua sorella cambiò, punteggiandosi di preoccupazione. « _Cos’è successo? Sta bene?_ »

«Sta bene, è tutto intero, non devi preoccuparti» la rassicurò Stiles, sedendosi nella poltroncina e riservando a lui un mezzo sorriso e una carezza tra le orecchie. «Solo impossibilitato a risponderti in questo momento»

« _Stiles..._ »

Stiles sospirò e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, cercando il modo migliore per spiegarle cos’era successo, probabilmente. «Okay, è tipo... bloccato. In forma di lupo» ammise – e Derek se avesse potuto l’avrebbe ucciso, perché, davvero, Stiles era anche più incapace di lui in certe cose. Cora ringhiò e Stiles si raddrizzò in automatico nella poltroncina, guardando verso di lui con nervosismo. «Non è stata colpa mia, chiariamolo! È più o meno successo e basta. Eravamo nel bosco e...»

« _Tu e Derek?_ »

«Io, Derek e _Scott_. Cercavamo di capire cosa avesse bloccato Malia e a un certo punto Derek ci ha spinto via e si è accasciato e si è _trasformato_.» Ci fu un lungo silenzio dalla parte della telefonata e non fu questa grande sorpresa quando Cora finalmente disse:

« _Vengo lì. Non fate niente di stupido_.» Subito dopo riagganciò, lasciando loro due a fissarsi.

«Quindi… Cora torna a casa, eh?»

Derek uggiolò e la sua coda si mosse da sola, come segno involontario della piccola felicità che rivedere Cora gli procurava. Lui e sua sorella si telefonavano ogni volta che potevano, cercando di tenersi aggiornati sulle loro vite il più possibile, ma purtroppo non sempre avevano modo di vedersi con regolarità. Dall’ultima volta erano ormai passati mesi e Derek sentiva la nostalgia che gli mordeva lo stomaco.

«Lo so, amico, manca un po’ anche a me» disse Stiles, regalandogli un sorriso appena accennato, che si trasformò però subito dopo in una smorfia di dolore. «Spero solo che le sue maniere siano migliorate un minimo e che non mi reputi la causa di tutto questo» borbottò, agitandogli un dito davanti al muso per inglobare Derek e il suo essere un lupo in quel _tutto questo_.

Derek abbaiò un paio di volte, perché sì, certo che Cora gli avrebbe addossato la colpa, ma sapeva anche che sua sorella avrebbe finito solo per urlargli contro, senza fargli poi troppo male. Dopotutto, Cora aveva un debole per Stiles.

 

[1] Per chi non lo sapesse [Gideon Emery](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gideon_Emery) ha interpretato in Shameless il professo Moss, che io ho arbitrariamente deciso che diventerà una sorta di mentore per Lip, uno dei protagonisti della serie. E “Fuck you, you fucking fucker” è uno dei motti più famosi di Lip XD


	4. Chapter 4

Quando si era reso conto che le cose erano cambiate, era ormai troppo tardi. Era da tempo che Derek riteneva Stiles qualcosa in più di un amico, parte integrante del branco, la cosa più vicina alla famiglia che potesse avere, insieme a Scott, Isaac e Cora. Era per questo che era sempre stato restio a eliminare la nogitsune uccidendo lui. Stiles era un bravo ragazzo, un innocente e l’aveva salvato più volte di quante preferisse contare – in più modi di quanto fosse naturale. Stiles non meritava la morte, come non meritava la sofferenza e la devastazione che la nogitsune aveva fatto della sua mente e del suo corpo.

Derek aveva accolto la sua nuova àncora quasi con gratitudine. Avere un branco, sapere di far parte di qualcosa di così forte e profondo, era stato quasi liberatorio una volta beta. Si era riscoperto più forte, più equilibrato, più sereno – una bella novità, dopo gli anni di solitudine e di rabbia repressa. Sentiva ancora la necessità di doversi addossare le responsabilità del branco e della difesa di Beacon Hills, ma aveva imparato che esistevano altre vie per fare ciò che desiderava e che aiutare Scott a sfruttare il suo potenziale era l’opzione migliore per tutti. Erano un branco strano, una sorta di amalgama di umani e lupi, con perfino una spruzzatina di banshee a condire il tutto, ma erano forti e stabili, come lo era stata la sua famiglia quando sua madre era stata Alpha. E tutto, strano a dirsi, era cominciato con Stiles.

Perché nonostante fosse Scott l’Alpha, nonostante fosse Scott quello che faceva la differenza, era stato Stiles a dimostrare a Derek che essere umani non significava, per forza, essere deboli e indifesi, che, anzi, spesso, essere umani era la più grande forza che si potesse possedere.

Stiles non si era mai lamentato, non davvero, neanche quando era in fin di vita, neanche quando il dolore nel suo corpo era diventato insopportabile e la nogitsune lo aveva spaccato in due. Aveva stretto i denti ed era andato avanti, lottando per salvare Lydia e poi chiunque altro, fedele e leale come ogni volta.

Derek, quella volta, era stato poco utile e poco presente, entrambe cose che lo avevano spinto, nei mesi successivi la sconfitta della nogitsune, a tenere un occhio su Stiles e sulla sua ripresa.

Era stato così che aveva scoperto dell’insonnia quasi cronica e degli incubi che lo assalivano quando la stanchezza vinceva e Stiles crollava in coma più che addormentarsi. Era stato così che aveva notato come Stiles evitasse di parlarne, come se non fosse un problema, come se non ci fossero state conseguenze.

Derek gli aveva dato dell’idiota, tra sé e sé, e aveva cominciato a seguirlo più da vicino – e continuava a farlo, a distanza di un anno. Anche in quel caso, con sua sorella seduta sul bordo del letto di Stiles e Stiles che tentava di mantenere il sorriso più innocente del suo repertorio – fallendo miseramente. Cora era arrivata a Beacon Hills quel pomeriggio, dopo aver preso il primo aereo per la California appena conclusa la fallimentare telefonata con Stiles.

«Racconta. O ti obbligherò io a farlo e non ti piacerà» Cora incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e fissò Stiles, che la guardò di rimando. Derek, accucciato tra loro, li osservò dal basso, col muso poggiato sulle zampe.

«Sai già tutto.»

«Non è possibile.»

«Ti dico di sì!» sbottò Stiles, allargando le braccia. Dietro di lui, sulla scrivania, il suo cellulare squillò. Stiles lo ignorò e cominciò a passeggiare avanti e indietro per la stanza, sotto gli occhi attenti degli altri due, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. «Eravamo nel bosco ed è successo. Prima a Malia e poi a Derek, e non ne sappiamo il motivo. Magari c’è qualche incantesimo o wodoo o _non lo so_ , okay? Ci stiamo lavorando» disse d’un fiato, e si morse il labbro inferiore, con nervosismo. Cora lo guardò in silenzio per un lungo momento, quasi soppesandolo, cercando l’agitazione nel battito del suo cuore e nell’irrequietezza delle sue mani.  

Derek borbottò un rimprovero a sua sorella e lei gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimando, più che consapevole di ciò che lui voleva dirgli. Cora alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non rispose, tornando a concentrarsi su Stiles, che aveva fermato il suo andirivieni ansioso e li fissava, incuriosito dal silenzioso dialogo che stava avvenendo tra loro.

«Tu lo capisci?» domandò, con una punta più che evidente di infantile divertimento. Per quanto fosse maturato, Stiles restava ancora più che facile alle battute sui cani. Soprattutto se riguardavano Derek. Una volta, a casa di Lydia, aveva fissato Derek con grande aspettativa per sapere cosa stesse borbottando Prada nel sonno. Derek gli aveva dato uno scappellotto sulla nuca che, per quanto soddisfacente, non lo aveva fatto desistere dallo stuzzicarlo ancora un altro paio di volte prima che si separassero.

«Vuoi un pugno?» fu la risposta – _diplomatica_ – di Cora che fece arretrare Stiles istintivamente.

«Sei proprio sua sorella» borbottò il ragazzo, e si lasciò ricadere sulla poltroncina. Slittò appena all’indietro e si arrestò contro il bordo della scrivania. «Quindi, resti?» le chiese, battendo ritmicamente con le dita sulle cosce. Il cellulare squillò di nuovo, per avvisare dell’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio, ma anche questo fu ignorato.

«Ovviamente» rispose Cora, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non andrò da nessuna parte finché non sarò sicura che Derek stia bene» mormorò e Derek si sentì invadere dall’affetto di sua sorella. La raggiunse e si accucciò ai suoi piedi, alzando il viso verso di lei e vedendosi regalare un sorriso quasi impossibile da notare, ma che non fece altro che aumentare la sensazione di calore nel suo stomaco. Era bello averla lì di nuovo.

Ci fu un nuovo squillo del cellulare e Cora inarcò un sopracciglio, voltandosi verso Stiles, che aveva l’aria innocente di chi non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo.

«Non controlli?»

«Non controllo cosa?»

«Il tuo cellulare.»

«No, non è vero.» Neanche volesse smentirlo, il cellulare trillò di nuovo e il sopracciglio di Cora si inarcò ancora di più. Stiles vagò per un lungo istante con gli occhi, quasi non sapesse cosa fare, e ignorò ancora il suo telefono.

Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere chi fosse. E lo stesso valeva per Derek. C’era solo una persona che gli scriveva così frequentemente nell’ultimo periodo, ma il perché il quel momento Stiles lo stesse ignorando per Derek era un mistero.

«Puzzi di menzogne» ribatté Cora e Stiles arrossì appena, ma scosse la testa, negando spudoratamente l’evidenza.

«Non so di cosa tu stia...» La frase rimase a metà, interrotta da un sommesso bussare alla porta. Derek scattò col muso verso quest’ultima, annusando l’aria e drizzando le orecchie, consapevole di chi fosse prima ancora che si facesse vedere.

Lucas fece un mezzo passo incerto nella stanza con un sorriso di scuse e Stiles scattò in piedi come una molla.

«Ehi! Ehi… ciao» balbettò, passando lo sguardo dall’ultimo arrivato a Cora, pieno di nervosismo.

«Ciao… disturbo? Eri in ritardo e non rispondevi e… non sarei dovuto venire, vero?» chiese Lucas con un’espressione di scuse. Stiles batté le palpebre, confuso, e aggrottò la fronte, cercando, evidentemente, di fare mente locale.

«Dovevamo vederci per...?»

«Il film... The Maze Runner?» gli ricordò Lucas e Derek sentì più che vedere il ricordo che riaffiorava nella mente di Stiles.

«Il film» ripeté Stiles, contrito. Si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e guardò l’altro dispiaciuto. «Scusa. Ho avuto un contrattempo e… e me ne sono completamente dimenticato.» Si sgonfiò come un palloncino per la mortificazione, ma tutto ciò che ricevette da Lucas fu un sorriso di divertimento, quasi di rassegnazione. Poi Cora si sporse e attirò lo sguardo di Lucas su di lei – e su Derek, ai suoi piedi.

«Il contrattempo, immagino» le chiese, offrendole la mano in segno di saluto.

«Così possiamo dire» rispose lei, rispondendo alla stretta di mano.

«Lucas.»

«Cora.»

Lucas si tirò indietro e guardò Stiles prima di tornare su di lei. «Cora Hale? La sorella di Derek?» le domandò e sia Cora che Derek s’irrigidirono d’istinto. «Sei qui per Mr Fluffy?»

«Mr...»

«Guarda che ora è, Cora. Non avevi _quella cosa da fare_?» s’intromise Stiles. La prese per le spalle e la spinse di peso fuori la camera, tra le proteste vivide di lei.

Derek sentì sua sorella ringhiottare contro Stiles, che la indirizzava verso le scale e la pregava di _non parlare_ e che _poi le avrebbe spiegato tutto_ ma che ora doveva davvero andare e che si sarebbe preso cura di lui, di Derek e che non doveva preoccuparsi. Cora ringhiò ancora, ma non parlò, quindi Derek la prese come un consenso a stare a quelle stupide regole e prima che se ne rendesse conto, Cora era fuori da casa Stilinski, Stiles era risalito in camera e Derek era chiuso nella stanza con una coppia di adolescenti innamorati.

«Ti ha aperto mio padre?» chiese Stiles, gesticolando verso la porta.

«Non esattamente. Stava uscendo e mi ha lasciato entrare. Ha detto che faceva un salto al market e che potevo salire» Lucas si fece nervoso e incerto. «Non dovevo?»

«Cosa? No! No, sono felice che sia venuto, davvero.» Stiles sorrise e fece un passo verso di lui, con quella timidezza che sembrava coglierlo ogni volta che Lucas era troppo vicino o che le loro mani si toccavano. Derek distolse lo sguardo, ma non poté impedirsi di _sentire_ i loro cuori accelerare e l’emozione invadere l’aria attorno a loro.

«Quindi... tuo padre non c’è?»

«Così sembra.» Risero entrambi, intrecciando le dita. Derek fissò la sua attenzione sulla porta, sul bianco del suo legno, sul riflesso artificiale della maniglia e cercò di chiudere fuori qualunque altra cosa. Come sempre, quando si trattava di Stiles, non servì a molto. «Tornerà presto, è dannatamente abile a tornare nei momenti meno opportuni. Posso raccontarti mille volte in cui ha aspettato l’attimo perfetto per...» Le parole morirono nella gola di Stiles quando Lucas lo spinse sul letto e lo baciò. Derek guardò la finestra e poi la porta. Per un attimo pensò di tentare un salto verso l’albero poco distante dal davanzale, ma lo scartò subito quando notò che, per una volta tanto, la finestra era perfettamente chiusa, con tanto di gancio inserito.

Fece un passo indietro e tornò a concentrarsi sulla porta, chiusa ma possibile da aprire anche in quella forma, ignorando qualunque altra cosa. Stiles, Lucas, non esistevano – bugia, erano più che presenti per i suoi sensi, ma Derek era sempre stato bravo a negare a se stesso la verità, a fingere di non soffrire per qualcosa che invece lo dilaniava dall’interno. L’aveva fatto con Kate e l’incendio, con Jennifer e prima ancora con Paige. Lo faceva ogni volta che si guardava allo specchio e i suoi occhi baluginavano d’azzurro. Poteva negare che il suo passato lo tormentava ancora così come poteva negare che restare lì, in quella stanza, era la tortura peggiore a cui fosse stato sottoposto.

Derek grattò la porta e riuscì a ruotare la maniglia. Uscì dalla stanza quando i sospiri divennero ansiti. Non era così masochista da restare, non quando poteva sentire il morso di gelosia combattere per fargli scoprire i denti e ringhiare. Uscì dalla camera e dalla casa senza pensarci due volte. Essere un lupo – umano o animale che fosse – implicava avere un udito fine e un olfatto fin troppo sviluppato e questo, in determinate situazioni, non giocava a suo vantaggio. Soprattutto se riguardava Stiles.

Per sua fortuna non dovette fermarsi né aspettare, solo scivolare tra le gambe dello sceriffo quando questi entrò dalla porta d’ingresso.

«Ehi, Derek!» lo chiamò, ma lui non si fermò e prese invece a correre lungo la strada, tagliando per scorciatoie adatte alla sua forma. Corse finché non fu certo di non essere seguito – se mai lo fosse stato – e continuò a correre quando seppe di essere ormai vicino alla sua meta. Il loft non aveva mai avuto una serratura che potesse essere chiamata tale, lui non aveva mai creduto di averne necessità – se qualcuno avesse voluto entrare per fargli del male non sarebbe stata certo una serratura a fermalo – ma in quella forma anche così non avrebbe potuto aprirla.

Derek si alzò sulle zampe posteriori e grattò con quelle anteriori contro il metallo pesante, più volte, le orecchie in allerta verso i suoni all’interno, per seguire Cora dal divano alla porta, che tirò di lato, lasciandolo entrare. Lei non disse nulla, lo guardò solamente entrare e annusare l’aria. Derek saltò sul divano e si accucciò, continuando ad ignorare gli occhi di sua sorella su di lui e tutte le domande inespresse che si portavano dietro. Non ne aveva mai parlato con lei, ma Cora _sapeva_ perché era riuscita a leggerglielo nella voce giorno dopo giorno durante le loro telefonate, perché quando erano piccoli e Kate Argent doveva ancora entrare nella sua vita e distruggerla, lei era quella capace di capire cosa fosse successo studiando solo la piega delle sue labbra o la luce nei suoi occhi. Non aveva mai avuto bisogno di altro e neanche i nove anni che li avevano tenuti divisi le avevano strappato via quel potere. A volte Derek lo odiava, altre volte, come in quel caso, lo adorava, perché significava che Cora non avrebbe fatto domande, non finché lui non fosse stato pronto.

Cora si sedette accanto a lui, raccogliendo le gambe al petto, le braccia sulle ginocchia e il mento su di esse.

«Sei un idiota» lo ammonì, allungandogli una grattatina con l’indice sul muso, poco sopra il naso.

Derek sbuffò e, di tutta risposta, le spinse una zampa sulle cosce finché lei non le abbassò entrambe, permettendogli così di appoggiare la testa. Cora arricciò un angolo della bocca e gli accarezzò il pelo morbido sotto l’orecchio, sistemandosi meglio e tirandosi lui più addosso. Derek chiuse gli occhi poco alla volta sotto le sue dita, steso su un fianco, completamente rilassato con le zampe abbandonate di lato.

Il loft era silenzioso e pacifico, e il battito ritmico del cuore di Cora lo cullò, cancellando, almeno in parte, l’angoscia che sentiva.

«Assomigli alla mamma» la sentì mormorare, nel dormiveglia.

 

 

***

Derek tornò alla coscienza con il fragore della porta spalancata, l’odore di Stiles nelle narici e la sua voce nelle orecchie. La sua voce arrabbiata.

«Sei un idiota!» Stiles avanzò a passo di marcia nel loft, verso Derek. Cora, ancora accoccolata sotto di lui, abbassò il libro. «Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente, mh? C’è un darach fuori, Derek. C’è _Jennifer_ lì fuori da qualche parte e tu cosa fai?» Stiles si piantò a pochi passi da lui e gli puntò un dito contro il muso. Derek arretrò appena con la testa, alzando gli occhi per guardarlo in faccia. «Scappa di nuovo e giuro che ti uccido.»

Cora inarcò un sopracciglio, evidentemente perplessa dalla logica dietro quella frase. Derek, invece, sentì una stretta allo stomaco – piacevole, calda, piena della preoccupazione di Stiles. Se fosse stato umano avrebbe dovuto sopprimere un principio di sorriso, perché non avrebbe potuto mostrare all’altro come la sua preoccupazione lo rendesse felice. Ma, probabilmente, se fosse stato umano, Stiles non si sarebbe preoccupato per lui. A ben vedere, se fosse stato umano non sarebbe stato in camera di Stiles mentre lui e Lucas – _il suo ragazzo_ – pomiciavano, non avrebbe sentito l’istinto di ululare premergli nel petto e non sarebbe dovuto scappare.

Solo in quel momento gli tornò in mente Lucas e Derek si chiese dove fosse e _perché_ , effettivamente, Stiles fosse lì al loft.

«Dove hai lasciato il tuo bello?» domandò di punto in bianco Cora, evidentemente arrivando alle sue stesse conclusioni. L’espressione decisa di Stiles vacillò e svanì in una fiammata di rossore che gli incendiò le guance. Abbassò la mano e scrollò le spalle, fingendo di non essere in imbarazzo come se non fosse nella stessa stanza con due licantropi – beh, un licantropo e un _lupo_.

«Gli ho detto che sarei tornato subito» mugugnò, sviando lo sguardo.

«Quindi... cosa, c’è un adolescente eccitato che ti aspetta in camera?» Cora ghignò, godendosi il suo rossore che, a ogni istante che passava, prendeva possesso anche di fronte e orecchie.

«No, idiota, se n’è tornato a casa!» sbottò e quando sia lei che Derek lo guardarono sorpresi, rifuggì di nuovo il loro sguardo «È normale, no? Non è che può stare ai miei desideri ogni volta. Non vive mica in mia funzione» borbottò. Si mordicchiò il labbro e Derek inclinò la testa di lato, confuso. Che diavolo passava per la testa di quel benedetto ragazzo? Possibile che non si rendesse conto che Lucas era cotto di lui? Possibile che, ancora una volta, non credesse di essere all’altezza dell’altra persona?

Possibile che fosse colpa di Derek?

Il lupo ebbe l’istinto di ululare per lui, di attirare la sua attenzione e di scacciare la tristezza che leggeva sul suo viso facendo qualcosa – qualunque cosa. In quella forma era quasi naturare per lui volersi fare carico della mestizia, soprattutto se riguardava Stiles.

«Tu...» Cora gli mostrò il pugno, minacciosa. «Sei così stupido che mi fai venir voglia di picchiarti!» sbottò e Stiles arretrò di nuovo, a metà tra l’offeso e lo spaventato. Poi si lasciò cadere sul divano, accanto a Derek, che si arricciò maggiormente per lasciargli spazio. Stiles vagò con le dita nel suo pelo folto, lasciandosi andare a un sospiro mesto e Derek non riuscì a trattenere un uggiolio di colpevolezza, perché era a causa sua se Stiles era triste. Era colpa della sua fuga, colpa della sua gelosia se Stiles lo aveva seguito e se Lucas di conseguenza se n’era andato.

«Guarda che non c’entri tu, eh» mormorò Stiles, regalandogli un sorriso morbido. «Sono io che ho dimenticato l’appuntamento e poi l’ho mollato lì da solo per fare altro.»

Se avesse potuto, se solo non fosse stato bloccato in quella forma inutile e limitativa, Derek gli avrebbe detto che non era vero, che lui non aveva colpe, che Lucas avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo, perché è così che si fa quando si è innamorati, si aspetta, anche a discapito dell’amor proprio – non era vero, se fosse stato umano Derek non avrebbe detto nulla del genere. Sarebbe rimasto in silenzio, combattuto tra la voglia di abbracciare Stiles e il desiderio di allontanarlo da sé e di ricacciarlo tra le braccia di un altro uomo, pur di saperlo sano e salvo.

Cora scattò in piedi come una molla, ringhiando. Le dita di Stiles si fermarono a metà di una carezza e il suo sguardo seguì il passo furioso di Cora fino alle scale.

«Che diavolo ti prende, ora? Dove vai?»

«Lontano da qui, prima di prendervi a pugni» sbottò Cora.

Derek incassò il muso tra le zampe e finse di non capire il senso del borbottio di sua sorella su quanto lui e Stiles si meritassero a vicenda.


	5. Chapter 5

Alla fine il ballo d’Inverno arrivò. Stiles ebbe due crisi di panico, una da prestazione e una sul numero esorbitante di difficoltà nell’indossare il vestito. Quattro in tutto, e tutte molto rumorose.

Dopo il litigio avuto a causa della fuga di Derek – anche se Stiles continuava a sostenere che non si era trattato di un litigio e che non era stato colpa di Derek – Stiles aveva sviluppato una insana ossessione per il Ballo d’Inverno, come se dalla riuscita di quest’ultimo dipendesse la buona sorte del rapporto con Lucas. Come se bastasse una serata magica per cancellare ogni parola sbagliata o frase non detta, come se il segreto per far andare bene un rapporto fosse nascosto in un abito carino e un lento ballato abbracciati.

Un pensiero tremendamente adolescenziale, che stonava col cinismo di fondo che, ormai, caratterizzava Stiles.

Derek lo guardò andare avanti e indietro per la stanza come se fosse un tornando strafatto di caffè – e forse un po’ lo era – gettando abiti e oggetti alla rinfusa in cerca di chissà cosa e, quando decise di essere pronto, per poco Stiles non ruzzolò giù per le scale, rompendosi l’osso del collo. Lui e Lucas avevano deciso di non indossare nessuna spilla o bracciale floreale, ma solo un fazzoletto rosso nel taschino per simboleggiare il fatto che sarebbero andati al ballo come coppia, però Stiles doveva passare a prenderlo, così da poter andare insieme dopo essersi incontrati con gli altri. Quindi con un cenno allo sceriffo, Stiles recuperò le chiavi della jeep.

«Allora ci vediamo. Non aspettatemi in piedi» disse, con un sorriso nervoso. Lo sceriffo lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio e il sorriso di Stiles cedette appena. «Okay, non faccio tardi, promesso.»

«Mi raccomando, siate responsabili e, _ti prego_ , tieniti fuori dai guai» lo redarguì lo sceriffo.

«Come sempre!» Il tentativo di Stiles di sembrare sicuro e _innocente_ si schiantò contro il muro di scetticismo dello sceriffo. Derek si domandò che immagine dovevano dare lui e lo sceriffo, entrambi intenti a fissare in silenzio Stiles, per nulla convinti dalla sua faccia da bravo ragazzo. Stiles sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, girando su se stesso e uscendo di casa senza più una parola, mentre suo padre, con un sospiro, si diresse in cucina.

Derek rimase davanti la porta d’ingresso ormai chiusa, seduto sulle zampe, e attese.

Lo sceriffo recuperò una tazza di caffè e si sedette al tavolo con alcuni rapporti e fascicoli dell’ultimo caso – la sparizione di un bambino di otto anni, che speravano non fosse correlato ai sacrifici del darach – e Derek continuò ad attendere.

E poi aspettò, ancora e ancora, la coda arrotolata attorno alle zampe e le orecchie ritte, in attesa di sentire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Non successe nulla né in quel momento né la mezzora successiva e Derek cominciò ad innervosirsi. C’era qualcosa che non andava e Derek non capiva cosa. Era in ansia, sentiva la costante necessità di controllare la porta, verificare se Stiles stava tornando o, almeno, di uscire e andare a sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

Stiles non sarebbe rientrato a casa se non ore dopo e questo Derek lo sapeva. Eppure il lupo urlava che _sarebbe dovuto rincasare subito_ , che, anzi, non sarebbe proprio dovuto uscire. Imputò l’ansia crescente al darach e alla totale assenza di indizi che avevano racimolato in quelle settimane. Non avevano idea di dove fosse o di _chi_ fosse – nonostante sospettassero che fosse Jennifer, non potevano esserne certi, e da quando aveva beccato Lucas al Nemeton, Derek aveva ancora più dubbi – né quando avrebbe attaccato di nuovo o come, ancora, potevano fare per riportare lui e Malia alla forma umana.

«Ehi» lo sceriffo comparì accanto a Derek, posandogli una mano tra orecchie. «Che ne dici di farmi compagnia, mh?» disse e lo sospinse con gentilezza a seguirlo in cucina. Derek si lasciò guidare con reticenza, controllando ossessivamente la porta di casa, ma alla fine si costrinse a sedersi accanto al tavolo. Guardò lo sceriffo fare avanti e indietro tra il frigorifero e i fornelli per prepararsi una cena veloce, e accettò con gratitudine l’hamburger che gli venne posato davanti al muso. Nonostante l’ansia crescente, lo divorò in due morsi e leccò il piatto, ripulendolo dai residui.

Lo sceriffo sorrise nel vederlo e gli fece cenno di seguirlo quando, carico di hamburger e birra, si diresse verso il salotto. Derek gli andò dietro e lo guardò sedersi sul divano e accendere la televisione, sistemandosi il piatto sulle ginocchia con un sorriso goloso sul viso.

Derek lo fissò, seduto a pochi passi da lui, spostando lo sguardo dall’uomo alla porta di casa più e più volte, con la voglia di _fare qualcosa_ che scalpitava nel suo animo e gli faceva prudere le zampe. Perché nessuno sembrava provare la sua stessa urgenza?

«Non guardarmi così, non posso certo impedirgli di uscire» disse infine lo sceriffo, stremato dall’essere l’oggetto di quello sguardo fisso. Fu in quel momento, mentre lo sceriffo si rigirava il panino tra le mani che Derek si rese conto di _cosa_ componeva la cena: carne rossa, bacon e formaggio. Se Stiles l’avesse scoperto avrebbe dato di matto. Poteva già sentirlo sbraitare sul colesterolo e le arterie intasate e su quanto Derek fosse un _cattivo lupo_ per non aver impedito a suo padre di uccidersi con le sue stesse mani. Derek ringhiottò, avanzando, e le sopracciglia dello sceriffo si inarcarono allo sguardo giudicante del lupo. L’uomo decise di ignorarlo e tornò al suo hamburger e Derek continuò a fissarlo. Questa volta lui tentennò sul primo morso e si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo, pensieroso, sfilando poi una striscia di bacon dall’interno del panino e facendogliela penzolare davanti al muso. «Tu non hai visto niente» disse e Derek si leccò il muso e saltò sul divano, accettando il pagamento del proprio silenzio. Dopotutto lo sceriffo stava bene, lui poteva percepirlo senza difficoltà, e se Stiles non l’avesse saputo non ne avrebbe sofferto.

Dopodiché lo sceriffo si concentrò sulla televisione e la partita dei Mets. Una replica, Derek ne era certo, perché ricordava di averla guardata con suo padre e Laura prima ancora che Cora nascesse – o forse era nata da poco? I ricordi cominciavano a diventare fumosi, purtroppo.

Nonostante tutto – la quiete e la familiarità di stare sul divano a guardare una vecchia partita di baseball con lo sceriffo – Derek continuava a voltare il muso verso la porta. Con l’udito continuava a tenere sotto controllo il vicinato, in attesa di sentire un rumore, una parola che gli dessero il permesso di correre via, in cerca di Stiles.

«Ehi» lo sceriffo aveva riposto il piatto ormai vuoto nel lavello ed era tornato accanto a Derek con una birra. Rigorosamente analcolica, sotto ordine perentorio di Stiles. «Lo sapevi che prima di Lydia Martin Stiles non era mai andato a un ballo scolastico con qualcuno?» Si sedette tra i cuscini, guardando il soffitto con l’espressione di chi stesse facendo mente locale su un particolare. «Credo che prima di oggi non sia mai neanche _uscito_ con qualcuno. In senso romantico, intendo. Non credo abbia mai avuto un vero appuntamento neanche con Malia. La maggior parte del tempo la passavano a fare i compiti insieme. Quel ragazzo, invece, Lucas, si è esposto per lui» Lo sceriffo sorrise e Derek voltò il muso, imbarazzato da ciò che le parole sottintendevano, malgrado il fatto di non poter arrossire mentre era in quella forma.

«Non è giusto che spenda la sua giovinezza dietro qualcuno che non vuole ricambiarlo per paura di chissà cosa» Derek tornò di scatto a guardarlo e lo sceriffo stirò le labbra, probabilmente pentendosi dei termini usati, ma ormai era troppo tardi per rimangiarsi la frase. «Hai avuto un anno, Derek. Stiles ha passato un anno intero ad aspettarti e tu non hai fatto altro che nasconderti, fingere di non sapere, di non vedere, quando era evidente a _chiunque_ quello che stava succedendo. Hai avuto la tua occasione con Stiles e l’hai sprecata, quindi ora... ora lascialo andare, okay?» Derek non rispose – né l’avrebbe fatto se avesse potuto – e si accucciò sul divano, il muso che sfiorava appena la coscia dello sceriffo. Questi sorrise e gli fece una carezza.

«Grazie» mormorò e tornò a guardare la tv. Derek finse di addormentarsi poco dopo.

 

 

***

Lo sceriffo, neanche a dirlo, aveva ragione.

Dopo la nogitsune, dopo i giorni passati a cercare di ritornare alla normalità, dopo la terapia, le crisi di panico, l’incertezza sempre più crescente negli occhi di Stiles, era nato qualcosa. Non se n’erano accorti subito, non era così facile riconoscere certi segnali quando non li si percepiva da molto tempo – Jennifer era stata diversa e, a volte, Derek si chiedeva se non fosse stata anche _aiutata_ dai suoi poteri, e Breaden era stata qualcosa di molto più simile a una sfida che altro. Una riprova che lui poteva ancora costruire qualcosa di buono.

Dopotutto ciò che era successo, Stiles era fragile, più del solito, più del naturale. Saltava ad ogni rumore forte e aveva continui tremori quando, involontariamente, qualcuno gli sfiorava lo stomaco. Un paio di volte aveva avuto delle crisi di claustrofobia a causa dei troppi studenti nel corridoio durante il cambio dell’ora e un’altra volta era quasi crollato in pezzi, seduto nella sua jeep, le mani strette sul volante e gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

«Non riesco a muovermi» aveva detto a Scott con un sorriso così mesto che Derek non aveva resistito oltre. Era uscito dalla sua ombra di osservazione e lo aveva accompagnato a casa, seguito da Scott.

Stiles non dormiva.

Qualsiasi cosa la nogitsune gli avesse fatto, qualunque inganno gli avesse giocato sfruttando la malattia della madre, Stiles sembrava aver sviluppato una fobia quasi isterica per il letto e per ogni forma di riposo. Era arrivato perfino a pensare che la nogitsune non era altro che l’ennesimo stadio della demenza, un’allucinazione assolutamente realistica, per nulla facile da smascherare, ma pur sempre un’allucinazione dovuta alla progressione della malattia. Quando aveva cominciato a mettere in dubbio anche i licantropi e gli ultimi anni delle loro vite, Derek aveva perso la pazienza.

Non era stato né carino né gentile. Aveva sbattuto Stiles contro la porta della sua camera – in un breve deja vü della prima volta che era stato lì – e gli aveva ringhiato a un centimetro dal naso: «E io? Anche io _non sono reale_? Anche io sono un’allucinazione? Sono arrivato con la licantropia di Scott, no? Quindi questo cosa fa di me, un’illusione?»

Stiles lo aveva guardato con gli occhi spalancati, lucidi di lacrime e pietosi, come quelli di un bambino che vede lo strascico dei suoi incubi anche una volta sveglio e non riesce neanche a urlare. Aveva deglutito una volta e una volta ancora, mordendosi il labbro, mentre combatteva il tremore delle mani – dell’intero corpo. Aveva scosso piano la testa, abbassando lo sguardo e strizzando gli occhi, e si era lasciato andare contro la porta, esausto.

«Non ce la faccio» aveva mormorato, svuotato d’ogni energia. Derek, a quel punto, lo aveva allontanato dal sostegno della porta e lo aveva guidato verso il letto. Stiles lo aveva guardato con aria supplice, ma Derek aveva smorzato ogni sua protesta sedendosi accanto a lui. Aveva scalciato le scarpe e si era poggiato contro la testiera del letto, sistemandosi meglio il cuscino dietro la schiena, e aveva ignorato il modo in cui Stiles, semidisteso accanto a lui, lo fissava con un misto di incertezza e di speranza.

«Andrà tutto bene» disse solo, poi recuperò un libro a caso dalla pila sul comodino e lo aprì.

Stiles lo aveva guardato per un lungo istante, poi aveva abbracciato incerto il cuscino e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Si era addormentato tre respiri dopo e Derek era rimasto per tutta la notte, vegliando sui suoi sogni.

Non ci era voluto molto perché diventasse un’abitudine, prima tutta loro e poi del branco. Perché, chissà come, quando Derek non poteva, ecco che puntualmente a fare le sue veci comparivano Scott o Malia.

A ben vedere e per quel che Derek ne sapeva, la frequentazione tra quella che, a detta di Lydia, era sua cugina, Malia, e Stiles era cominciata così. Era stato strano il modo in cui lei si era avvicinata al branco, con rabbia e con recriminazione per essere stata strappata a una vita a cui ormai era abituata e per essere obbligata ad affrontare il suo senso di colpa ogni giorno. Non era stato facile per Malia, all’inizio, né lo era stato per Scott o per Stiles ritrovarsi a dover fare i conti con i suoi sentimenti. Ma poi era stato proprio quest’ultimo a farla cambiare. Derek non sapeva come, né perché, solo che una notte, dopo essere stato bloccato da una telefonata improvvisa di Chris riguardo a delle voci su un branco pronto ad espandere il proprio territorio, si era arrampicato per la finestra ed era entrato in camera di Stiles, fermandosi subito dopo, quando si era reso conto dell’odore _in più_.

Malia era lì, stesa con il petto contro la schiena di Stiles, a _coprirlo_ come poteva, un braccio che gli circondava la vita. Lei aveva guardato Derek prima incerta, poi con una punta di coraggio e aveva stretto la presa.

Derek aveva guardato Stiles mugolare piano e raggomitolarsi, profondamente addormentato, e aveva annuito. _Grazie_ , voleva dire, perché non era stato capace neanche di mantenere la promessa fatta a Stiles poche settimane prima – quella di esserci sempre, per lui.

Malia aveva chiuso gli occhi, ma si era visibilmente rilassata, e Derek era tornato sui suoi passi, lasciandoli soli.

Per un po’ aveva creduto che lei fosse la risposta a ciò che stava succedendo tra lui e Stiles. Perché per quanto Derek fingesse che non stesse succedendo nulla, era stato evidente per entrambi che qualcosa era cambiato. Le ore trascorse assieme, spalla contro spalla, nel tentativo di esorcizzare ognuno i propri demoni, li avevano avvicinati più di tutte le battaglie combattute fino a quel momento. Da protettore dei sogni, Derek si era ben presto riscoperto bizzarro copilota in una lotta ai sensi di colpa.

Ed era stato così che, volta dopo volta, settimana dopo settimana, Stiles e Derek si erano ritrovati a condividere molto più che il silenzio. Avevano finito per chiacchierare per ore, di mattina, di pomeriggio, in qualunque momento fosse loro possibile. Avevano parlato di cose passate e non, di ricordi e di incubi ricorrenti.

Era stato in una notte particolarmente fredda che Derek gli aveva raccontato di Kate e del giorno dell’incendio, di Laura e di come lo sceriffo avesse fatto di tutto per non lasciarli soli nei giorni seguenti. Stiles, per una volta, non aveva parlato. Era rimasto in silenzio, steso accanto a lui, a fissare il soffitto della sua camera da letto con solo la luce della luna piena a illuminare la stanza. Non aveva commentato né aveva detto una parola per tutto il racconto, né tantomeno si era voltato a guardarlo, anche se Derek aveva percepito distintamente la sua sorpresa. Poi, dopo quella che a Derek era sembrata un’eternità, Stiles aveva aperto la bocca e aveva detto: «La prima volta che mia madre ha avuto un incubo avevo sette anni» Ed era stato il turno di Derek osservare il soffitto in silenzio, sospendendo ogni giudizio.

Tre pomeriggi dopo gli Derek aveva parlato di Mr Fluffy, Whyath e Grey Wind e di come, anni dopo, Laura avesse prima ridacchiato e poi pianto ritrovando quel buffo nome in un libro fantasy. Stiles quella volta aveva riso per ore immaginando un Derek di tre anni che decretava tutto serio che il suo nuovo lupo di peluche si chiamava Mr Fluffy. E a nulla erano valse le proteste di Derek sul fatto che, secondo i racconti di altri – Derek era stato troppo piccolo per ricordare – lui all’epoca fosse stato appena sveglio e, intontito dal pisolino pomeridiano, avesse semplicemente afferrato il regalo del padre e, affondando la faccia nel finto pelo, avesse dichiarato che era morbido come la sua mamma. Quindi no, non era stato serio e pomposo come credeva Stiles, quanto più un semplice bambino che, nell’intontimento da risveglio aveva scelto il nome secondo lui più logico.  
Stiles, però, non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e aveva continuato per ore a fare un'ipotetica imitazione di lui bambino.

E nonostante tutto, nonostante la noia di vedersi prendere in giro nei momenti più disparati, a Derek piaceva il calore che la presenza di Stiles gli trasmetteva. Parlare con lui era diventato ogni giorno più facile, ogni giorno più istintivo e naturale, come se gli fosse necessario, ormai, condividere una piccola parte di sé con Stiles per essere meglio se stesso. Per essere un se stesso migliore.

Era stato terapeutico per Stiles quanto per Derek, lui doveva ammetterlo, perché se Stiles aveva esorcizzato la nogitsune tramite le parole, lui l’aveva fatto con Kate e con quello che aveva subito per due mesi tra le mani di lei in Messico – perché per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, Kate lo aveva spezzato ripetutamente, rubandogli parti di sé che credeva fossero andate bruciate con l’incendio. E Stiles lo aveva aiutato a ritrovarle e ricostruirle, scheggia dopo scheggia. Era stato doloroso, ma dopo un anno, Derek poteva dirsi grato, perché Stiles non aveva mai mollato con lui, così come Derek non l’aveva fatto con Stiles.

Ed era per questo che, in quel momento, Derek non poteva restare chiuso in casa sapendo Stiles alla mercé del darach – e okay, tecnicamente, non era in pericolo, ma l’idea che potesse succedergli qualcosa mentre lui era acciambellato sul divano gli dava uno spiacevole morso alla bocca dello stomaco.

Aveva aspettato che lo sceriffo si fosse appisolato sul divano ed era scivolato via silenzioso, approfittando della finestra della cucina semiaperta per uscire con un balzo e dirigersi verso la scuola. Ma a metà strada era dovuto tornare indietro, perché aveva percepito nell’aria una traccia familiare. Era la jeep di Stiles, l’odore inconfondibile di vecchiume e di adolescente e di curly fries. L’aveva ritrovata sul ciglio della strada a poca distanza dal punto in cui Lucas era stato attaccato da Malia. Il posto di guida era pregno dell’odore di Lucas e Derek ringhiò, affondando il naso nell’erba e rincorrendo la traccia tra le foglie secche e i rametti della sterpaglia.  

Quando si rese conto di _dove_ lo stava guidando, Derek accelerò il passo in un trotto, terrorizzato all’idea di essere arrivato troppo tardi.

Poi le voci lo investirono e lui si arrestò ai limiti della radura, nascosto dal nero del bosco.

«Sì ma perché qui?»

«Perché no?» Lucas allargò le braccia, un sorriso delicato sul viso. Erano seduti su una coperta stesa sul tronco del Nemeton, tra loro una bottiglia di champagne e due cupcake. Stiles accarezzava distrattamente il legno sotto le sue dita.

«Questo posto ha un grande valore per molti di noi» mormorò e qualcosa nel suo viso fece spegnere appena il sorriso di Lucas. Durò appena un istante e poi lui riprese a sorridere.

«Io l’ho scoperto pochi giorni dopo essermi trasferito e me ne sono innamorato perdutamente. Mi è sembrato solo normale condividerlo con la persona che amo.» Lo disse con una semplicità disarmante che spiazzò Stiles – e lo stesso Derek – e gli fece ingoiare il respiro, facendogli guadagnare uno sguardo sorpreso, quasi scioccato. Il bacio che seguì non era inaspettato, ma non per questo a Derek fece meno male esserne spettatore.

Stiles spinse Lucas a stendersi come meglio poté sul tronco, mentre lui ridacchiava e ne approfittava per allentargli la cravatta e slacciargli i primi due bottoni della camicia.

Derek tentò di distogliere lo sguardo, di concedere loro un po’ di privacy – e di evitarsi un dolore gratuito – ma non fu abbastanza forte e rimase a guardare. Ascoltò i loro respiri farsi sempre più rapidi mentre le loro bocche diventavano più affamate. Sentì Stiles ansimare piano mentre Lucas lo mordeva sul collo e poi succhiava.

Poi, all’improvviso, tutto divenne silenzioso. O per meglio dire, lo divenne Stiles.

«Stiles?» Lucas cercò il suo viso nella luce del plenilunio e lo trovò distratto, intento a fissare qualcosa per terra. «Ehi, tutto okay?»

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e scivolò via da lui, accucciandosi tra le radici del Nemeton, il labbro inferiore che sporgeva in un broncio pensieroso.

«È che questa rosa...»

Lucas rotolò sulla pancia e si sporse oltre il bordo del tronco, osservando il fiore. Scrollò le spalle, e si puntellò sui gomiti. «Cosa, non avete rose selvatiche a Beacon Hills?» chiese, ma l’altro non rispose, intento ad accarezzarne i petali dischiusi. Sembrava nel pieno della fioritura, ma ora che Stiles glielo faceva notare, c’era qualcosa in essa che faceva pizzicare l’istinto di Derek. C’era qualcosa – forse quella magia strana che continuava a percepire attorno al Nemeton o forse qualcos’altro, non riusciva ancora a capire. 

Stiles non rispose, la testa inclinata e lo sguardo concentrato a studiare la rosa.

«Stiles?» Lucas lo guardò a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato, ma l’altro rimase concentrato, come se non l’avesse sentito. «Sto cominciando a offendermi. Io organizzo tutto questo per te e tu mi ignori per una rosa?»

«Già» mormorò Stiles, accucciato davanti al fiore. «Una rosa che è esattamente la stessa da un mese» Si alzò di scatto e prese Lucas per un polso, tirando in piedi.

«Stiles!»

«Dobbiamo andarcene via subito.»

«Cosa?»

«Subito, okay? Tipo, ora, in questo preciso istante» riprese Stiles, trascinandolo tra continue proteste e radici che sembravano pronte ad attorcigliarsi alle sue caviglie a ogni passo.

Il rumore secco di un ramo che si spezzava li fece congelare sul posto e Derek rizzò le orecchie, maledicendosi per essersi concentrato solo su Stiles e sulla la sua mano stretta attorno al polso di Lucas, lasciandoli in balia di qualunque pericolo – del darach.

Derek si guardò attorno, cercando di riconoscere la sorgente del rumore, ma il bosco era tornato silenzioso e addormentato.

«Andiamo via» ripeté Stiles, stringendo le dita che si erano appena intrecciate alle sue. Lucas lanciò un ultimo sguardo dispiaciuto al picnic improvvisato e lo seguì fuori dalla radura.

Derek fu la loro ombra, deciso a non perderli mai più di vista fino ad avere la certezza che fossero entrambi a casa, al sicuro. Ignorò ogni altro stimolo esterno e anche quando la percezione di una ventata di potere lo investì e lui ebbe l’istinto di seguirne le tracce per trovarne la fonte, strinse i denti e tirò dritto per la sua strada, la schiena di Stiles fissa davanti ai suoi occhi.

Non c’era nulla di più importante, neanche il darach.


	6. Chapter 6

«Ti dico che è la rosa» disse Stiles, precedendoli nella boscaglia. Scott guardò Derek e avanzò il passo, raggiungendo l’amico. Era poco dopo l’alba e Stiles aveva tirato giù dal letto Scott trascinandolo nel bosco per raccontargli di quello che aveva scoperto la sera prima. Era arrossito appena, evitando di incrociare gli occhi di Derek, e aveva sorvolato sui dettagli intimi. Derek gliene era stato grato, nonostante sapesse fin troppo bene cos’avevano fatto lui e Lucas sul tronco tagliato del Nemeton.

«Una rosa, davvero?»

«No, non _una_ rosa. _La_ rosa, Scott! Quella che c’era un mese fa vicino al Nemeton quando Derek si è trasformato!»

«C’era una rosa?»

«Non l’avevi notata?»

Scott scosse la testa con un sorriso di scuse e Stiles sbuffò, in parte divertito, in parte esasperato.

«Davvero, come hai fatto a sopravvivere senza di me?» disse e Scott lo spintonò blandamente, riprendendo la marcia verso la radura ormai in vista davanti a loro. Derek, doveva ammetterlo, se l’era chiesto più volte – così come si era chiesto come avesse fatto Stiles a sopravvivere fino ai diciassette, in generale – ma in quel caso non riuscì a dare torto a Scott, perché, dopotutto, neanche lui aveva notato il fiore. Stiles era l’osservatore del branco, era quello che faceva caso agli indizi più sciocchi e che sembravano meno importanti, per poi riscoprirli la chiave dell’enigma. «Eccola!» esclamò Stiles, raggiungendola in poche falcate e accucciandosi davanti ad essa. Sul tronco c’erano ancora la coperta e lo champagne, mentre i cupcake erano ormai diventati cibo per gli insetti. Scott notò il picnic e guardò Derek con un sorriso mesto, ma lui finse di non accorgersene e annusò la rosa, arricciando il naso.

Ancora una volta, Derek ebbe la sensazione spiacevole che ci fosse una forza esterna al Nemeton che minacciava tutti. Sentirla avvolgere Scott e Stiles non gli piaceva per nulla, soprattutto perché, nonostante la notte passata, percepiva ancora l’odore di Lucas lì attorno – e addosso a Stiles. Probabilmente lo sentiva anche Scott, ma, da buon amico, non ne faceva menzione, non davanti a lui.

«Credi davvero che c’entri qualcosa? Ricordi, vero che La Bella e la Bestia è solo una storia?»

Stiles guardò male il suo migliore amico, dandogli un blando pugno sulla spalla. «Dimmi allora perché una semplice rosa selvatica duri più di un mese, perché, davvero, non esiste altra spiegazione plausibile.»

Scott fece spallucce, guardandosi attorno. «È praticamente attaccata al Nemeton, magari è lui a darle la longevità.»

Stiles lo guardò per un lungo istante, poi chiese: «È la nuova parola del giorno?» Scott sorrise, ma non rispose e si chinò davanti alla rosa, fissandola. Allungò una mano verso di lei, ma si fermò appena un attimo prima, voltandosi con Derek quando a entrambi arrivò l’inconfondibile odore di Lucas.

Di nuovo lì.

«Oh.» Lucas li guardò sorpreso, battendo le palpebre ripetutamente. «Ciao. Che ci fate qui?»

«Caso fortuito» rispose istintivamente Stiles, allargando un sorriso finto quanto la sua sicurezza. «Tu?»

Lucas dondolò sul posto, nervoso. «Volevo solo… ripulire» disse. Scott tornò a guardare la rosa e Derek sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare altrettanto, smettere di guardarli, ma ci mise un attimo di troppo e vide Stiles avvicinarsi all’altro e prendergli la mano. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e Stiles guidò Lucas in disparte, abbassando la voce a un sussurro. 

«Mi dispiace per ieri sera» mormorò, consapevole che quella conversazione non era davvero privata, non con due licantropi nelle vicinanze. Lucas scrollò le spalle, giocando con le dita strette alle sue.

«Quindi non siete qui per... Ridere di me?» Per la prima volta da quel primo bacio, Lucas sembrò terrorizzato e Stiles si rese conto che la sua vulnerabilità era maggiore di quella che Lucas dimostrava. Derek ebbe un moto di compassione per lui e Scott non fece attendere una carezza consolatoria nel suo pelo. 

Scott era un buon amico, a differenza di Derek con i suoi stupidi desideri egoistici. 

«Ehi» Stiles si fece più vicino a Lucas, cercando i suoi occhi con i propri. Derek tentò di abbassare i suoi, di non guardare, di risparmiarsi un nuovo dolore, ma gli pareva uno sforzo sovrumano da compiere, qualcosa che con la sola forza di volontà non riusciva a fare. Stiles spostò un ricciolo dalla forte del suo ragazzo e Lucas sorrise, timido. «Ieri sera... È stata la notte più bella che abbia passato da... Tanto tempo. Non potrei mai riderci su.» Lucas s'illuminò e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Stiles, che lo accolse con la naturalezza di qualcosa di amato. Derek cercò di spostare lo sguardo, quando, all’improvviso, un dolore lancinante – _reale_ – gli attanagliò il petto e lo fece uggiolare.

«Derek?» Scott si piegò su di lui, preoccupato. Il mondo attorno a Derek sfumò in una nebbiolina tremolante, ma i suoi sensi non riuscirono a staccarsi da Stiles e Lucas. Stiles promise a Lucas che si sarebbero visti quel pomeriggio e che ci avrebbe pensato lui a ripulire dai resti del picnic. Lucas lo baciò ancora una volta e lo lasciò andare, sparendo nel bosco come era arrivato, diretto verso la caffetteria. Derek vide Stiles voltarsi verso lui, accucciato e tremante, e Scott con il sorriso che gli spariva dal viso. 

«Derek?» mormorò, correndo verso di loro. «Scott, cos’ha?» le mani di Stiles scivolarono nel pelo, mentre gli sollevava il muso per incontrare i suoi occhi. Il gesto gli causò il dolore più atroce che Derek avesse mai sentito. Gli sembrò che qualcuno gli stesse strappando l’intestino con un forcone rovente. Perfino guardare negli occhi di Stiles gli causava sofferenza, la sola vista del suo viso faceva male e costringeva Derek a uggiolare senza possibilità di trattenersi. Era come se, a ogni carezza, il suo intero corpo fosse squassato dall’interno da mani che strappavano, tiravano, graffiavano e bruciavano come tizzoni ardenti.

Stiles fece un passo indietro, lasciò la presa e il sollievo scese leggero su Derek. Faceva ancora male, ma almeno respirare sembrava più facile. Derek alzò il viso e vide Stiles corrucciato, confuso, intento a guardarsi le mani.

«Il dolore è diminuito» mormorò Scott, sorpreso quanto Stiles. Si guardarono e poi Stiles tentò di nuovo di toccarlo e una nuova fitta costrinse Derek a serrare gli occhi. Stiles arretrò e Scott lo prese in braccio e fece qualche passo indietro, così da allontanarlo ancora un po’. «Sei tu? Com’è possibile che sia tu?» chiese Scott, ma Stiles non rispose, abbassando lo sguardo. Si accoccolò sui talloni e strinse una mano attorno alla rosa, strattonandola nel tentativo di estirparla. «Stiles?»

Derek aprì gli occhi e lo guardò puntare i piedi contro le radici del Nemeton per fare leva, urlare per lo sforzo e venire ripetutamente battuto dal fiore. Lo stelo rimase piantato nel terreno, imperturbabile, ignorando le fatiche di Stiles, la caparbietà che lui stava mettendo nel tentativo di strapparlo, come se lui non avesse più forza di un alito di vento.

L’odore del sangue colpì Derek in pieno muso e i suoi occhi colsero una goccia rossa che scivolava sul palmo di Stiles e cadeva sul terreno. Stiles urlò e tirò ancora, lo sforzo che gli faceva ingrossare le vene del collo.

«Stiles!» esclamò Scott e Derek abbaiò nel dolore – era colpa sua, solo sua e non poteva permetterlo. Saltò giù dalle braccia di Scott e ignorando la sofferenza che gli stava accendendo il corpo, si avventò sulla rosa.

Sentì il muso che si lacerava, la lingua che si apriva lì dove i petali la stavano toccando, e il sangue che iniziava a invadergli la bocca, ma non demorse e continuò a stringere. Tirò con forza, tirò più che poté, scacciando le mani di Stiles, scuotendo e strattonando finché non sentì finalmente la rosa cedere.

«Derek» lo chiamò Stiles. Il dolore si acuì con il ritorno delle sue mani su di lui, e Stiles cercò di tirarlo via, di fargli lasciare la presa. «Derek, smettila!» lo implorò, ma Derek continuò, scivolando con le zampe nel terreno, ignorando il sangue che cominciava a gocciolargli dal muso e il richiamo di Scott – del suo _alpha_ – di fermarsi. Continuò imperterrito finché le radici non cedettero e lui non ruzzolò all’indietro, sugli altri due ragazzi, lo stelo ormai spezzato tra le fauci. Il dolore cessò immediatamente, ma durò meno di un istante, poi tornò raddoppiato, facendolo ululare impotente.

Derek rotolò e si arricciò, piangendo alla sensazione dei muscoli che sembravano volersi strappare. Sentì le ossa piegarsi, plasmarsi e il suo intero corpo allungarsi. Le zampe si ingrandirono e si allargarono, prendendo sempre di più la forma di mani – e prima che lui potesse rendersene conto, prima che chiunque potesse rendersene conto, Derek era ansimante e nudo, nel bel mezzo della radura.

Ebbe appena il tempo di incontrare lo sguardo confuso di Stiles e poi svenne.

 

 

 

***

Derek riaprì gli occhi su un soffitto bianco. I polmoni minacciavano di andargli in fiamme ad ogni respiro e la lingua sembrava riempirgli la bocca in modo anomalo. Era gonfia, calda e dolorante, come metà della faccia.

«Ehi» Scott entrò nel suo campo visivo con un sorriso felice, seguito all’istante da Stiles e Deaton.

«Ti consiglio di prenderti qualche minuto, la trasformazione ti ha lasciato qualche residuo» disse il veterinario, posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, quasi a scongiurare ogni suo tentativo di alzarsi. «Inoltre, l’idea di prendere a morsi quella _cosa_ non ha migliorato la situazione» aggiunse, con un sorriso quasi di scuse, neanche fosse stata colpa sua.

In quel momento a Derek tornarono in mente il sangue e il dolore che gli avevano invaso la bocca quando aveva attaccato la rosa e si chiese cosa effettivamente fosse stata e perché avesse attaccato proprio lui.

Poi, però, il viso di Stiles, la sua espressione, catturarono la sua attenzione e qualunque altra domanda abbandonò la sua mente.

Stiles era arrabbiato. Anzi, a ben vedere, era furioso.

«Credo sia meglio che tu riposi ancora un po’. Scott, potresti darmi una mano con Mr Twinkly?” disse Deaton, ma Derek registrò solo la porta che si chiudeva e il silenzio che invadeva la stanza.

Tentò di mettersi a sedere, ma Stiles lo fulminò con un perentorio «Sta’ giù» e lui, nonostante tutto, dovette ubbidire. I suoi muscoli dolevano come perforati da tizzoni ardenti a ogni movimento e il freddo del tavolo operatorio era un sollievo per il fuoco che sembrava bruciarlo.

Derek voltò la testa, cercando lo sguardo di Stiles quando fu chiaro che lui non voleva avvicinarsi. I suoi occhi continuavano a essere colmi di rabbia e a stento lo guardavano. Derek avrebbe voluto parlare, chiedergli cosa fosse successo, perché ce l’avesse così tanto con lui, ma la lingua era pesante e ingombrante. Ironia della sorte, anche ora che era tornato umano non poteva dire a Stiles ciò che voleva davvero.

Stiles però sembrò leggerglielo in faccia, perché alzò un sopracciglio. «Non ci arrivi, vero?» domandò retoricamente. Sbuffò, scuotendo la testa e avanzò verso di lui, i pugni stretti ai lati del corpo. Erano fasciati e Derek sentì i sensi di colpa tornare in un’ondata. «Provaci di nuovo, stupido idiota, prova ancora a...» si interruppe, inspirando nel tentativo, era evidente, di controllare la voce. Derek sentiva il cuore di Stiles battere troppo forte, troppo veloce, pieno di una rabbia a malapena contenuta nelle parole. «Provaci di nuovo e ti uccido, okay?» Stiles lo disse con calma, come una certezza, come se non ci fossero dubbi che l’avrebbe fatto davvero se Derek gliene avesse data occasione.

Derek annuì piano, ma Stiles non sembrò soddisfatto. Non addolcì lo sguardo né gli sorrise, però la sua postura si rilassò appena. Derek allungò una mano con un grande sforzo e sfiorò le sue dita, ma Stiles scosse la testa e si allontanò.

Andò via in silenzio, senza guardarlo, chiudendosi quietamente la porta alle spalle.

Derek chiuse gli occhi e si impose di non cedere al dolore. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ci volle un’intera settimana perché Derek tornasse al massimo della sua forma. Nel frattempo, Malia era ancora un coyote e nessuno aveva la più pallida idea del perché. Inoltre gli omicidi rituali continuavano a scadenza di tre settimane e quando il terzo vergine fu ritrovato poco distante dal Nemeton, Scott richiese una riunione del branco.

La fecero a casa di Stiles, con il bene placido e la supervisione dello sceriffo. Si parlò del darach e di come intercettarlo prima che colpisse di nuovo.

Erano tutti spaventati, terrorizzati dal dover affrontare di nuovo quell’incubo, ma decisi più che mai a fare di tutto per impedirlo, convinti di poter giocare d’anticipo.

«Dovremmo tenere sotto controllo tutte le possibili vittime» disse Scott, guardando i suoi amici uno ad uno.

«Auguri, allora» intervenne Stiles, guardando le proprie mani incrociate sul tavolo. «Hai idea di a quanto ammonta la popolazione di Beacon Hills? E quanta rientri nello schema dei riti? Potrebbe essere chiunque.»

«Ha ragione e io, purtroppo, posso muovermi solo entro certi limiti.» Lo sceriffo sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla guancia, come faceva tutte le volte che non aveva avuto il tempo di radersi e che la pelle gli pizzicava per la ricrescita.

«Allora vedremo di fare il più possibile con quello che abbiamo» disse Derek, rivolgendosi poi allo sceriffo: «Puoi rilasciare un bollettino per la prevenzione? C’è un intero mondo sovrannaturale che possiamo sfruttare per tenere più persone sotto controllo.» Lo sceriffo annuì e Scott gli sorrise.

«Deaton ha già detto che spargerà la voce meglio che potrà e... Lydia?» Scott si voltò verso di lei, che si stava torturando i palmi con le unghie. Annuì, già consapevole di cosa l’altro volesse chiederle.

«Cercherò di prevedere le morti o, quanto meno, i possibili nomi» mormorò. Era terrorizzata e nessuno riusciva a fargliene una colpa. Kira le accarezzò la mano e Malia, accucciata ai suoi piedi, le poggiò il muso sulle gambe, con un uggiolio di sostegno. Lydia sorrise a entrambe e accarezzò il pelo del coyote, che scodinzolò quietamente.

L’incontro si concluse poco dopo, con la promessa di tenersi in contatto in caso di problemi e di aggiornarsi entro pochi giorni.

Derek cercò gli occhi di Stiles, incerto se restare o meno – Lydia avrebbe passato la serata con Kira e Malia e Stiles restava, ancora una volta, l’unico scoperto. Per un’intera settimana Derek non aveva potuto fare nient’altro che affidarsi a Scott, mentre ora, finalmente, poteva riprendere il suo posto accanto a Stiles.

La Breaden nella sua testa rise e gli diede del melenso, ma lui la ignorò e aspettò che tutti andassero via, salutandoli sul vialetto della casa. Stiles era rimasto dentro, richiudendo con uno sbrigativo cenno della mano e Derek aveva lasciato correre.

Da quando era tornato umano, non si erano parlati, né Stiles lo aveva cercato – o guardato. Probabilmente era ancora arrabbiato e Derek voleva solo chiarire la cosa e tornare alla normalità. Sapeva che sarebbe bastato chiedergli scusa, ma preferiva spiegargli perché aveva agito così e che l’avrebbe rifatto ancora, se fosse stato necessario.

Quando fu finalmente solo, Derek si voltò e tornò sui suoi passi.

Lo sceriffo era andato in centrale per un cambio di turno e Stiles era solo in casa. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato in balia del darach.

Saltò sull’albero fuori la finestra della camera di Stiles e da lì sul davanzale. Avrebbe potuto suonare il campanello come una persona normale, ma Stiles era in camera sua e quello era quindi il modo più pratico per entrambi.

La finestra era aperta e Derek entrò senza aspettare che Stiles lo notasse.

Stiles era sul letto, il cuscino sulla faccia e le mani raccolte sullo stomaco. Le fasciature erano sparite, sostituite da cerotti più o meno grandi, ma c’era qualcosa di rosso tra le sue dita e Derek riconobbe quasi subito il fazzoletto che avevano usato lui e Lucas la sera del ballo come simbolo di coppia.

Derek poggiò i piedi per terra e un’asse scricchiolò sotto il suo peso. Stiles scattò quasi subito, scacciando il cuscino e sbattendo le palpebre. La mano corse in automatico alla mazza da baseball accanto al letto, ma si fermò appena prima di toccarla e i suoi occhi si chiusero con un sospiro.

«Cosa ci fai ancora qui?» chiese, senza guardarlo. Si tirò su a sedere, lo sguardo fisso sul copriletto e le dita che ancora strofinavano contro il fazzoletto.

«Scott ha da fare, stasera. Una cena con suo padre» rispose lui, scrollando appena le spalle. Stiles però non lo vide, preso com’era dal fissare tutto tranne che lui. Non era una cosa che a Derek piaceva, sinceramente.

«Questo spiega perché lui non è qui, non perché ci sei tu.» La voce di Stiles non nascondeva l’astio e il fastidio che stava provando. Derek fece un passo nella stanza, cercando di apparire il più sicuro possibile.

«Se non l’avessi notato, c’è un darach che ce l’ha con il nostro branco, Stiles e tu…»

«E io cosa, mh? Io sono l’umano debole che deve essere protetto? Grazie tante, ma _no_ » sbottò Stiles, alzandosi dal letto. Vibrava di rabbia ed era tutta rivolta contro di lui, tutta riversata su Derek. Lui tacque e lo osservò, chiedendosi cosa gli stesse nascondendo – perché doveva esserci molto di più in ballo che non il solo incidente con la rosa non poteva essere solo quello, non con Stiles.

«Sei arrabbiato con me per qualche motivo in particolare?» si decise infine a chiedere Derek, visto che di norma Stiles non era uno che nascondeva le cose. Tutt’altro, era il tipo di persona che se ce l’aveva con qualcuno glielo diceva apertamente, esponendogli la questione in pratici punti. E il fatto che ora non lo stesse facendo, soprattutto con lui, la diceva lunga. Stiles sbuffò, ma deviò di nuovo lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni.

«No» mormorò secco. L’attimo dopo sembrò sgonfiarsi e si lasciò andare sul bordo del letto, gli avambracci poggiati sulle cosce e le spalle ricurve, sotto il peso del capo chino. A Derek venne l’istinto di colmare quella breve distanza e di abbracciarlo, di fare qualcosa per far sì che smettesse di assomigliare allo spettro a cui si era ridotto l’anno prima.

«Lucas mi ha lasciato a causa tua» Fu solo un sussurro, ma Derek lo sentì distintamente e s’irrigidì. Stiles sospirò e arrotolò la stoffa rossa attorno all’indice sinistro più e più volte, giocandoci come con un antistress. «Dice che non ha senso combattere per qualcuno innamorato di qualcun altro.»

A quelle parole, a Derek mancò un battito e il fiato gli s’impigliò nel petto. «Stiles…»

«Va’ via, Derek» disse Stiles, alzandosi dal letto e riponendo il fazzoletto stropicciato nel cassetto della scrivania. Derek lasciò andare il fiato che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto e chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Quello dopo si alzò a sua volta e raggiunse la finestra, saltando sul davanzale. Se ne andò senza nessun’altra parola.

 

 

***

Il problema di Stiles era sempre stato che non era mai riuscito a innamorarsi della persona giusta. Lo sapeva Derek, lo sapeva Stiles e lo sapeva chiunque conoscesse almeno un po’ la storia dei suoi amori.

Si era sempre fissato con persone non adatte a lui, che non lo meritavano o che non gli davano ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Poi era arrivato Lucas e per quanto Derek lo odiasse, doveva ammettere che con lui, Stiles era stato felice. A dir la verità, era stato più felice in quel mese con lui che in tutto il resto del tempo. Quando c’era Lucas, Stiles s’illuminava, s’addolciva, diventava una persona diversa, più tranquilla, più controllata.

Derek voleva credere che Lucas fosse la risposta ai problemi di Stiles perché, magari, avrebbe significato un allontanamento di Stiles dal sovrannaturale e questo non avrebbe potuto fargli che bene. Meno si fosse interessato a licantropi, darach e cacciatori, minori sarebbero state le possibilità che gli potesse succedere qualcosa di male.

Purtroppo, però, rimaneva un enorme quesito appeso sulla testa di Lucas e Derek era deciso a trovare una risposta prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Neanche l’avesse fatto di proposito, Lucas si materializzò davanti a lui, nel bel mezzo della corsia dei surgelati. Entrambi sbatterono le palpebre sorpresi, inciampando nei propri piedi. Il supermercato attorno a loro continuò a mormorare quietamente, pieno di persone, di chiacchiere e di bambini annoiati e capricciosi, che volevano tornare a casa o che richiedevano a gran voce il dolcetto che amavano tanto.

Derek cercò di chiuderli fuori e concentrarsi solo sul ragazzo davanti a lui. Vista la possibilità che gli veniva offerta, perché non approfittarne?

«Lucas, vero?» sorrise, amabile. La voce di Stiles nella sua testa gli disse che era la cosa più terrorizzante che avesse mai visto, ma lui la ignorò e gettò uno sguardo nel cestino dell’altro. C’erano un tubetto di dentifricio, qualche fettina di carne e una confezione di patatine surgelate. Almeno, a giudicare dalla sua spesa, non poteva essere un malvagio darach.

Lucas annuì, stropicciando un sorriso poco convinto. «Derek Hale» disse, guardandosi poi attorno, per nulla a suo agio. Aveva il battito del cuore leggermente alterato, ma nulla che non potesse essere catalogato come semplice nervosismo, e l’odore era assolutamente normale, come altre mille volte Derek l’aveva percepito. Non c’era traccia della scia magia che aveva sentito su di lui vicino al Nemeton – e che lui sapesse non esistevano cose del genere. Una persona non cambiava _odore_ a seconda di dove si trovava. La rosa, l’origine di quella strana sensazione, aveva reagito alla sua presenza, ma questo non significava nulla. Lucas poteva solo essere incline alla magia senza saperlo. Capitava, di tanto in tanto, tra gli esseri umani, che ne nascesse qualcuno così, con una capacità innata di rapportarsi alla magia. Erano i potenziali druidi. Alcuni scoprivano le proprie doti, altri vivevano nella beata ignoranza senza sentire la mancanza di nulla.

Derek sperò con tutto se stesso che Lucas fosse uno di questi ultimi. Prese un respiro profondo e fece un mezzo passo verso l’altro, catturando la sua attenzione.

«Ho... ho saputo cos’è successo tra te e Stiles» cominciò, vedendolo irrigidirsi. Alzò le mani, in segno di pace. «So che non sono affari miei...»

«Hai ragione» lo interruppe Lucas. «Non lo sono. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho da fare» aggiunse, cercando di superarlo. Derek lo afferrò per un braccio, impedendogli di scappare e Lucas cercò di liberarsi con uno strattone.

«Ascoltami. Non so cosa sia successo di preciso e neanche mi interessa, ma quello di cui sono certo è che Stiles ci tiene a te, okay? Non so cosa tu creda di sapere, ma tra me e lui non c’è niente. Non sono io quello di cui è innamorato» concluse, in un sussurro. Cercò di dirlo con tutta la sicurezza che aveva a disposizione, impedendo alla sua voce di tremolare o alla sua gola di chiudersi. Lo stava facendo per Stiles, perché fosse di nuovo felice. Lucas lo guardò per un lungo istante, poi strattonò di nuovo il braccio e questa volta Derek lo lasciò andare, consapevole che non sarebbe scappato.

«Evidentemente Stiles non ti ha detto tutto» commentò Lucas, sprezzante. Si avvicinò a lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sfidandolo chissà a fare cosa. «Gli ho detto che per me non ha senso combattere per qualcuno che non ricambia, è vero, ma gli ho anche detto che sarebbe bastata una sua parola per farmi continuare. Gli sarebbe bastato dirmi che non voleva perdermi e avrei combattuto contro di te e contro chiunque altro per lui.» Fece un passo indietro, allargando il sorriso in una smorfia triste. «Ma non l’ha fatto. Quindi, no, Derek, non sono io quello che Stiles vuole. Probabilmente non lo sono mai stato» mormorò.

Derek non riuscì a dire niente e chinò lo sguardo, colpevole.

 

 

***

Quando Stiles lo aveva baciato, ormai quasi un anno prima, Derek aveva fatto quello che credeva più giusto fare e l’aveva mandato via.

«Va’ a casa, Stiles» gli aveva detto e aveva chiuso la porta, cercando di rimanere il più neutrale possibile. E Stiles aveva finto che non fosse successo niente o che non fosse stato importante e si era comportato come al solito. Nessuno sapeva che un mercoledì pomeriggio, cinque mesi dopo la morte della nogitsune e tre dalla vendetta di Kate, Stiles si era presentato al loft con una confessione sulle labbra e con un bacio. A ben vedere il bacio era stata la confessione vera e propria.

Derek aveva lasciato che Stiles si prendesse ciò che voleva e poi l’aveva allontanato con decisione, facendosi forza per non passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, per non ricercare il suo sapore su se stesso. Non era un ragazzino e Stiles non era uno sprovveduto. Se ne sarebbe accorto e avrebbe usato quel dettaglio contro di lui.

Quindi Derek aveva finto che la cosa non l’avesse colpito e l’aveva cacciato. Perché Stiles non era capace di innamorarsi delle persone adatte a lui e Derek non era altro che l’ennesima persona che non lo meritava, che l’avrebbe messo in pericolo e che gli avrebbe rovinato la vita. Stiles meritava molto più di un persona rotta e bruciata come lui.

Era per questo che una parte di lui avrebbe preferito vederlo con Lucas. Perché Stiles si meritava una persona sana, equilibrata, che lo rendesse _sicuro_ prima ancora che felice.

«Derek?»

Derek si voltò, sorpreso di non essersi accorto prima di Scott. Strinse la spesa con un braccio e prese le chiavi della macchina.

«Scott. Anche tu col frigo vuoto?» Tentò un sorriso e aprì la portiera dell’auto, adagiando il sacchetto sul sedile. Non c’era granché, giusto un pacco di biscotti e uno di patatine. Nulla che andasse a male senza un frigorifero – né che dovesse essere cucinato. Stiles si divertiva costantemente a prenderlo in giro per l’assenza degli elettrodomestici di base, ma a Derek stava bene così.

«Dov’è Stiles?» chiese invece Scott, corrucciato. Un fremito di nervosismo s’inerpicò lungo la schiena di Derek, ma lui cercò di tenerlo a bada, consapevole però di come Scott riuscisse a leggerlo perfettamente.

«Derek» incalzò Scott, facendo un passo avanti. «Dimmi che hai visto Stiles» quasi lo supplicò, ma Derek dovette scuotere la testa in un diniego e Scott prese il cellulare freneticamente.

«Scott?»

«Eravamo appena usciti da scuola, stavamo parlando di Malia e del perché fosse ancora bloccata e… ed è scappato urlando qualcosa su di te e sul fatto che doveva avvisarti.» Scott abbassò il telefonino, guardando lui preoccupato. «Non ho sue notizie da più di un’ora, ormai.»

Derek strinse i pugni e inspirò. «Chiama lo sceriffo e gli altri, io vado a cercarlo» disse, salendo al posto di guida. Non aspettò una risposta – che Scott non perse tempo a dargli – e partì, andando verso casa sua.

Il tragitto dalla scuola al loft non era lungo e quello era il posto perfetto per cercare una traccia olfattiva. Ciò che Derek trovò, invece, fu la jeep, abbandonata poco distante dalla scuola, le chiavi ancora inserite nel quadro.

Derek sentì che il lupo si agitava e annusava l’aria in cerca di Stiles, il cuore che batteva a mille e il terrore di arrivare troppo tardi che gli annichiliva ogni pensiero. Poi l’odore inconfondibile di Stiles lo schiaffeggiò, ridandogli nuova forza, e Derek ringhiò, partendo all’inseguimento.

Non montò in macchina, non ci pensò neanche. Le sue gambe si mossero da sole prima ancora che potesse formulare il pensiero e corse. Corse più veloce che poté, senza preoccuparsi di essere visto, senza chiedersi quale fosse la scelta migliore per passare inosservato. Non gli importava nulla di tutto ciò. L’unica cosa che voleva era trovare Stiles e trovarlo in tempo.

Si fermò davanti all’edificio abbandonato dove lui e Jennifer si erano scontrarti con Scott e Deucalion. Non poteva essere una coincidenza, no? _Doveva_ essere Jennifer. Nessun altro era a conoscenza di ciò che era successo lì, dopotutto.

Strinse i pugni, controllando il lupo prima che potesse prendere il sopravvento. Gli artigli gli punsero la pelle, ma si ritirarono e i suoi occhi baluginarono per un istante d’azzurro, prima di tornare verdi e calmi. Non poteva perdere la testa, non prima di essersi accertato che Stiles fosse al sicuro.

Entrò e si arrestò, dandosi dell’idiota.

Stuart Wiggins sorrise in segno di benvenuto, premendo la pistola contro la tempia di Stiles, che si trovava in ginocchio.

«Tu devi essere Derek.»

«Va’ via» urlò Stiles. Tremava come una foglia e i suoi occhi erano spalancati e lucidi, terrorizzati. Ma la sua voce era sicura, il suo ordine perentorio. Derek si lasciò andare a un basso ringhio rabbioso.

«Lascialo andare» disse, con tutta la calma di cui disponeva. Non era molta, e la sua voce tremò appena. «O ti strappo la testa con i miei denti.»

Wiggins rise piano, scuotendo il capo. «Non prima che io abbia fatto saltare la sua di testa» disse, premendo di nuovo la canna contro la pelle di Stiles. Il ragazzo ebbe un nuovo spasmo, più forte, e strinse i pugni.

Non era legato e non aveva segni di percosse, ma l’essere sotto tiro faceva sì che non cercasse di fare l’eroe. Lo sceriffo lo aveva addestrato bene. Tutto ciò che Derek doveva fare, ora, era frapporsi fra lui e la pistola. Camminò, tenendoli sotto controllo.

«Perché?» chiese, avanzando di lato. Wiggins sorrise, facendo spallucce.

«Per Julia» rispose. «Era la mia migliore amica e tu… tu l’hai uccisa.»

«Jennifer è scappata, io non ho fatto nulla» rispose lui, ma l’altro non aspettò che finisse di parlare e urlò:

« _Julia_ è morta!» La sua faccia si contorse in una smorfia orribile, carica di odio e di rabbia. «Il suo corpo era ai piedi del Nemeton, con la gola squarciata» raccontò, la voce che vibrava d’emozione. «La _mia_ bellissima Julia è morta e la colpa è soltanto _tua_!» Afferrò i capelli di Stiles e tirò, facendogli esporre il collo. Gli puntò la pistola alla gola, sorridendo folle. «Lei ti amava, e tu… tu…» Urlò, spingendo Stiles a terra, fuori di sé, vinto dalla collera e dalla voglia di vendetta. Derek cercò di raggiungere Stiles, di mettersi tra loro, ma Stuart agitò la pistola, spostandola dall’uno all’altro. Fece qualche passo indietro, allontanandosi da Derek, ma sempre tenendo sotto tiro Stiles.

Derek alzò le mani, cercando di avvicinarsi. Tutto ciò che voleva era mettere al sicuro Stiles.

«Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Jen… Julia è scappata, non so chi o cosa l’abbia uccisa. Non era così che volevo che finisse.»

Wiggins scosse la testa, lamentandosi sottovoce. «È colpa tua» mormorò, rivolgendosi un paio d’occhi sconvolti, ricolmi di dolore. «Io non l’avrei mai permesso» continuò e a Derek fece quasi pena. Perché Stuart l’amava ed era così chiaro ed evidente, ora, che Derek non poté che sentirsi davvero in colpa. Se ciò che Wiggins raccontava era vero, se Jennifer era davvero morta, allora sì, la colpa era sua. Non avrebbe dovuto farla scappare. «Hai idea di cosa significhi amare qualcuno che neanche ti vede? Che ti guarda e ti adora, ma non ti reputa abbastanza per lei? E poi…» Stuart rise, scuotendo la testa. La mano armata si abbassò appena e Stiles ne approfittò per scivolare appena più in là, mettendosi fuori tiro. Derek si fece avanti ancora, portandosi a un passo in meno da Stiles. «Ho passato anni con lei, conoscevo ogni suo segreto, ero l’unico a sapere chi era davvero. E poi sei arrivato tu e l’hai uccisa.» Alzò la pistola, puntandogliela contro e Derek arretrò di mezzo passo, mentre Stiles scattava su un ginocchio, spostando gli occhi dall’uno all’altro. Derek gli fece cenno con la mano di non muoversi, dopotutto lui non sarebbe morto di certo per un colpo di pistola.

Wiggins sorrise gentilmente, e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. «So a cosa state pensando. E sì, è una pistola normalissima. Niente acconito, niente sorbo. Una normale pistola d’ordinanza, ma abbastanza perché compia il suo dovere» mormorò. Inclinò la testa verso Stiles, sempre con quel sorriso morbido sulle labbra e si asciugò le guance con la mano libera. «Niente di personale, davvero. Mi sei simpatico e non vorrei ma Derek ti ama, quindi...» si strinse nelle spalle e lasciò la frase in sospeso. Derek guardò con orrore l’indice piegarsi sul grilletto. Non ci pensò, non ebbe bisogno di chiedersi se sarebbe stato abbastanza veloce. Corse e spinse Stiles a terra, coprendolo come poteva, le braccia a proteggergli il capo, mentre due spari rimbombavano nell’aria, sopra la sua testa – e il loro corpi tremarono come a far loro eco.

Quando il momento fu trascorso senza che nessun dolore lo avesse trapassato, Derek si concentrò sul battito furioso del cuore di Stiles contro il suo petto, sul calore della pelle contro la sua, e si arrischiò a voltarsi in cerca di Wiggins. Lo trovò a terra, singhiozzante, con un foro all’altezza della spalla e una macchia di sangue che si allargava sulla divisa.

«Tutto bene, ragazzi?» domandò la voce scura dello sceriffo, avvicinandosi. Derek lo guardò con sollievo e lasciò andare Stiles quando questi scivolò via dalla sua presa per stringere suo padre in un abbraccio spezza ossa. Lo sceriffo chiuse gli occhi e strinse, la mano libera dalla pistola tra i capelli di suo figlio e la fronte premuta contro la sua mandibola, grato di essere arrivato in tempo. Derek provava esattamente la stessa emozione. Parrish passò loro accanto e si inginocchiò accanto a Stuart, richiedendo un’ambulanza via radio mentre metteva in sicurezza la pistola abbandonata sul terreno.

Malia e Cora arrivarono in quell’istante, saltando giù dall’auto di Lydia insieme a Kira, seguite a poca distanza dalla moto di Scott. Doveva averle avvisate proprio Scott, che guardò Derek per un lungo istante, prima di fargli un cenno, le labbra pressate tra loro: _Grazie_ , diceva. Derek distolse lo sguardo. Non era merito suo, tutt’altro. A ben vedere, se le parole di Stuart erano state vere, era tutta colpa sua. _Di nuovo_.

Derek fece un passo indietro. E poi un altro e un altro ancora, approfittando del momento per andare via, senza mai voltarsi.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills, dopo Kate e le torture, dopo gli incubi di Stiles e le ore passate insieme a parlare o a restare in silenzio, era successo qualcosa. Era nata un’abitudine tra loro, una quieta, domestica abitudine di cui lui non si era reso conto finché non si era ritrovato Stiles sulla porta del loft con in mano un sacchetto contenente hamburger e patatine.

«Papà ha da fare e visto che non venivi, ho pensato di passare io, per una volta» aveva detto, entrando senza aspettare risposta. Derek non aveva detto nulla – a dire il vero non aveva idea di cosa dire – e lo aveva solo guardato sistemarsi sul divano e posare il cibo sul tavolino, tirando poi fuori dalla giacca una chiavetta usb e guardandosi attorno in cerca del pc portatile. Non avevano parlato, non c’erano state spiegazioni. Derek aveva realizzato che ormai avevano una loro routine e non aveva commentato. Solo in quel momento si era reso conto che erano più le sere in cui cenava con lo sceriffo e suo figlio di quelle che passava da solo e che, a ben vedere, erano serate ben precise, scandite dai ritmi di lavoro di uno o gli impegni mondani dell’altro. Anzi, certe volte era capitato che lui e lo sceriffo si fossero fatti compagnia a vicenda con una bistecca e una birra davanti a una partita di baseball.

Il passaggio era stato così naturale per lui che non aveva sortito alcun effetto a breve termine, se non un brivido caldo quando finalmente Derek se n’era reso conto.

E dopo la dichiarazione di Stiles, dopo il bacio e il suo rifiuto, Derek aveva creduto di perdere tutto, ma era stato sicuro di farlo per una giusta causa. Quando, quindi, il giovedì sera si era trovato uno Stiles arcigno sulla porta, era rimasto perplesso. Ma l’altro aveva pensato bene di trascinarlo giù per le scale con un semplice «Sbrigati o papà arriverà con la pizza prima di noi.» Derek non aveva parlato neanche quella volta. Non aveva chiesto, né commentato. Si era seduto al suo posto nella jeep e aveva lasciato che Stiles gli raccontasse del lacrosse e del nuovo arrivato – un ragazzino di nome Liam che sembrava essere una miniatura di Jackson in tutto e per tutto.

Stiles era fatto così, era il tipo di persona che si gettava tutto alle spalle e continuava per la sua strada, che ignorava i problemi e sorrideva, che scrollava le spalle e ti offriva una mano per rialzarti. Stiles era il tipo di persona che non l’aveva lasciato solo con i suoi demoni anche dopo che lui l’aveva umiliato.

Per questo Derek non si meravigliò quando lo vide entrare dalla porta.

«Ehi» lo salutò Stiles, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche della felpa. Derek non parlò, ma posò il libro e si mise a sedere sul divano. Stiles ciondolò per qualche passo, guardandosi attorno. «Cora è rimasta con gli altri, ha detto che tornerà più tardi e di non preoccuparti.»

Derek annuì perché _ovviamente_ Cora aveva detto una cosa del genere. Sua sorella era malvagia, ma lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Stiles riprese a camminare, sprigionando nervosismo e ansia ad ogni passo. Derek sapeva quale era il problema, conosceva già la domanda che l’altro stava tentando di porgli, ma non voleva ascoltarla. Avrebbe preferito affrontare qualunque cosa piuttosto che rispondere a quella domanda.

«Come sta Wiggins?» domandò quindi, e Stiles sussultò, allontanato a forza dai suoi pensieri.

«Bene. Bene, sta bene» balbettò. Diede un calcetto al nulla e puntò il tallone, spostando il peso del corpo da quello all’altro piede, dondolando lentamente. «Ci ha raccontato cosa è successo. La rosa… è nata nel punto esatto in cui ha trovato il corpo di Jennifer un anno fa. È assurdo come nessuno si fosse reso conto che c’era una rosa praticamente immortale lì da un anno.» Stiles ridacchiò e scosse la testa, nervoso. «Comunque, a quanto pare aveva chiesto il trasferimento qui a Beacon Hills proprio per lei e quando è arrivato e l’ha trovata morta…» scrollò le spalle. «Ha cercato di scoprire cosa le fosse successo e in qualche modo è arrivato a te. A quanto pare, la tua _sordida_ relazione con la professoressa di letteratura inglese del liceo non era un segreto.» Derek ripensò a Jennifer e ai loro incontri e al fatto che l’unica cosa di cui si era preoccupato era stato di non essere seguito dal branco di Alpha. Il resto di Beacon Hills per lui non era esistito, non mentre era stato con lei.

«Quando ha avuto la certezza di chi fossi ha fatto un incantesimo di sangue per maledirti.» Stiles lo guardò dritto negli occhi e Derek seppe che il momento era arrivato. «Ha detto una cosa, in particolare, che mi ha fatto pensare»

«Stiles…»

«Ha detto che l’incantesimo si sarebbe attivato solo nel caso in cui tu fossi stato innamorato, solo nel momento in cui avessi amato qualcuno come lui amava Jennifer.»

Derek deviò lo sguardo con un sospiro e si alzò, spostandosi verso la vetrata, allontanandosi da lui. Non voleva rispondere, non voleva assolutamente avere quella conversazione.

«Smettila, va’…»

« _No_! Non me ne vado a casa e non la smetto!» Stiles avanzò, deciso e sicuro, cercando i suoi occhi con i propri. «Ascolta, se… se non ti interessassi mi andrebbe bene, okay? Ho ricevuto così tanti no nella mia vita che uno in più non fa poi chissà che differenza, ma se…» Tentennò, poi fece un nuovo passo, invadendo un poco lo spazio personale di Derek, e costringendo lui a guardarlo negli occhi. «Ma se quello che Wiggins ha detto è vero e mi hai rifiutato solo per un’assurda idea da eroe tragico che ti sei messo in testa, allora non lo accetto.» Lo disse con calma, quasi in un sussurro, con l’espressione supplice di chi è pronto a perdere ogni cosa.

«Non posso permettertelo» mormorò Derek, e sentì che gli si stava chiudendo la gola. Stiles rise, a testa china, scuotendola piano.

«Sei un idiota» disse.

«Se ti dicessi di sì e poi…»

«Smettila!» lo interruppe Stiles, allargando le braccia. Derek si morse le labbra per la voglia che aveva di cancellargli quell’espressione infelice sul viso. «Non sono Kate e non sono Jennifer, non farò come loro non…» Stiles si fermò, ansante, e lo fissò con occhi rabbiosi. La sua espressione furiosa si tinse di un’emozione che Derek sperava di non vedere mai per colpa sua, mai rivolta verso di lui. «Tu pensi che io sia come _lei_ » disse Stiles, ferito. Niente urla, niente rabbia, solo la completa accettazione del fatto che Derek lo credesse debole e fragile. Non era così, ma lui non aveva mai saputo spiegarglielo.

«Non posso essere la causa di altro dolore, non di nuovo e se ti succedesse qualcosa…» ammise Derek, perché era vero e perché poteva confessarlo senza troppe difficoltà. Per anni si era ripromesso di non permettere più a niente e a nessuno di ferire chi gli era caro, aveva giurato di vivere in costante solitudine pur di mantenere quella promessa.

«Ma io non sono Paige!»

«Se ti resto vicino finirò per bruciarti! Sarai costantemente in pericolo e io…»

«E tu sarai lì!» Stiles si avvicinò di un passo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e un’espressione fiera sul viso. «Sono stato posseduto da una nogitsune. Ha tentato di spezzarmi e, credimi, ci ha provato davvero tanto. Ma sono ancora qui, no? _Tu_ eri lì. Tu e Scott e gli altri.» Un altro passo e Derek poteva già sentirne la presenza che invadeva il suo spazio personale, il suo odore che lo avvolgeva in quel modo che lo calmava sempre, che gli faceva credere che tutto fosse possibile e che lo fosse in modo semplice. Niente drammi, niente dolore. «E so che ci sarete quando sarò di nuovo in pericolo, perché sì, Derek, succederà di nuovo. E quando sarai tu a essere nei guai _io_ sarò lì con Scott per aiutarti, perché è questo che fa un branco e noi siamo il tuo branco. _Io_ lo sono.»

Derek chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, sconfitto; l’attimo dopo sentì le braccia che lo cingevano e se lo tiravano contro.  

«Non ti lascio andare.» Derek lo ascoltò mormorare contro la sua spalla. «Non mi importa cosa credi di meritare – o meglio, di _non_ meritare. Non sei un giudice imparziale per te stesso.» Stiles si mosse piano contro di lui. Derek rimase fermo, a testa china, con la voce della coscienza che gli urlava di allontanarsi, di scappare da lì il più velocemente possibile e di salvare almeno Stiles. Lui non l’ascoltò e si odiò per il suo egoismo per la sua incapacità di fare la cosa giusta. Lo avrebbe rovinato e Stiles lo avrebbe odiato – o peggio, sarebbe morto e sarebbe stata tutta colpa sua, solo sua. «Smettila» fu l’ordine perentorio che gli arrivò da Stiles. I suoi occhi erano vicinissimi, luminosi e pieni di pagliuzze ambrate che li rendevano la cosa più bella che Derek avesse mai visto da tanto tempo. «Non sono debole, non mi romperò se stringerai più forte» continuò Stiles e Derek sentì il suo respiro accarezzargli le labbra – e, dio, sarebbe stato così facile baciarlo e dichiararsi sconfitto. Ma non poteva fargli questo, non era abbastanza coraggioso da scommettere la vita di Stiles per la sua felicità. Stiles gli prese in viso tra le mani e si avvicinò ancora, in modo quasi insopportabile. Sembrava che l’intero mondo si fosse ridotto alla sua forma e i sensi di Derek non riuscivano a percepire nient’altro che non fosse il suo odore e il battito del suo cuore – rapido ed emozionato – e la decisione del suo tocco e il calore del suo corpo. «Puoi allontanarmi quanto ti pare, io continuerò a stare qui.»

Le labbra di Stiles sulle sue furono una sorpresa per Derek, per quanto preannunciata. Ogni sua difesa vacillò e crollò sotto la loro pressione gentile, e Derek si sentì vinto.

Venne disfatto da ogni lato, ad ogni respiro, con le mani di Stiles che gli accarezzavano la schiena e risalivano lungo il suo collo, tra i suoi capelli. Derek si aggrappò a lui con la stessa disperazione con cui si era aggrappato a Laura dopo l’incendio, terrorizzato all’idea di perdere, ancora una volta, per un capriccio egoistico tutto ciò che gli era caro.

«Ehi, basta pensare, okay?» mormorò Stiles, e si allontanò da lui il necessario per parlare. «So che non sembra ma dovresti aver capito anche tu, ormai, che ho dei fenomenali poteri e che _sento_ quello che pensi, quindi piantala, okay? O dovrò prendere provvedimenti» lo minacciò, ma lo fece sorridendogli e con le dita che continuavano a massaggiargli la nuca – in una riproduzione abbastanza fedele delle grattatine in cui si era prodigato quando Derek era stato lupo.

«Sono ancora convinto che sia una pessima idea» confessò Derek e Stiles ciondolò con la testa, pensieroso.

«Allora c’è solo un modo per farti cambiare idea» disse. Ghignò e sciolse l’abbraccio, afferrandolo per la mano e trascinandolo verso la porta del loft. Derek lo vide recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e digitare frettolosamente un messaggio.

«Cosa… perché hai mandato un messaggio a tuo padre?»

«Per dirgli di non fare tardi. Stasera ci sono le lasagne» Stiles lo disse come se parlasse di passare una serata in uno strip club e Derek inarcò un sopracciglio.

«E questo dovrebbe convincermi?» domandò dubbioso. Stiles si fermò, sovrastandolo di due scalini, e sorrise.

«Ovviamente. E sai perché, razza di idiota? Perché siamo _già_ legati. Perché a discapito del sesso che, _credimi_ , voglio fare e rifare e rifare ancora... Chiunque ci guarda vede _una famiglia_. Tu fai parte della mia famiglia, come Scott, e questo non cambierà mai. Quindi se credi che mi metterai in pericolo, prego» si spostò, indicandogli la porta. «Emigra in Messico o dove diavolo ti pare. Ma sappi che non mi arrenderò e ti seguirò dovunque.» Sorrise e il sorriso si trasformò in ghigno. «A costo di vincerti per sfinimento» concluse.

Derek lo guardò per un lungo istante. Poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, ma senza mai lasciar andare la sua mano.

 

 

 

***

Stare con Stiles non era poi così diverso dal solito, su questo Derek doveva dargli ragione.

Litigavano comunque, dandosi addosso per le ragioni più disparate, e continuavano ad avere le loro serate con lo sceriffo, con la differenza che ora, ogni tanto, Derek si fermava a dormire da loro o Stiles seguiva lui nel loft. E anche in quel caso, non era nulla che non avessero già fatto.

A parte il sesso.

Quello, Derek doveva ammetterlo, era una piacevole novità. Un’aggiunta che aveva accolto con gioia, più che felice di poter finalmente toccare Stiles come voleva, dopo quasi un anno a sognare il sapore della sua pelle. Ma svegliarsi e trovarlo arrotolato nelle coperte era la cosa che più preferiva. E se qualche mattina lo trovava in posizioni strane e ridicole, non poteva che esserne ancora più felice. E fargli una foto.

Derek andava molto orgoglioso della sua piccola collezione.

«Let it go?»

«Sì.»

« _Let it go_?»

«Sì! Let it go. Frozen. La canzone della Disney, _sì_!» sbottò Stiles, allargando le braccia. Il resto del branco lo guardò perplesso e lui sbuffò. «Ehi, siete voi che avete chiesto quale fosse la canzone preferita di Malia, io ho solo risposto» borbottò. Malia, accucciata ai piedi di Lydia, abbaiò, scodinzolando. Erano in camera di Lydia, dopo che Deaton aveva suggerito loro che forse quello di Malia era un semplice caso di ritorno alla forma confortevole. Probabilmente l’allenamento l’aveva stancata troppo o mandata in confusione o spaventata e lei, istintivamente, si era difesa in quel modo. Tutto ciò che dovevano fare, quindi, era farla rilassare e aiutarla a trovare un modo per mutare con dolcezza – perché il richiamo dell’Alpha in quel caso, avrebbe potuto creare più danno che altro.

«Immagino si riveda in Elsa» pensò Scott, facendo spallucce.

«Beh, se è quello che le serve per rilassarsi» commentò Kira con un sorriso d’incoraggiamento. Lydia guardò il coyote e poi lo schermo del laptop, prima di digitare il titolo della canzone nella barra di ricerca.

Quando le note del piano dilagarono dagli altoparlanti, l’intero branco guardò Malia, in attesa. Il coyote, però, rimase seduto e tranquillo, ma con le orecchie ben puntate in ascolto e la coda che spazzava quieta il pavimento. Era felice.

«Non ci posso credere» mormorò Cora, massaggiandosi la radice del naso proprio mentre Elsa cantava « _Well, now they know!_ » Malia abbaiò e saltò, atterrandola. Stiles urlò e si lanciò in avanti, ma Derek lo fermò per la spalla, per nulla preoccupato per sua sorella.

«Ho detto _zitta_!» ringhiò Malia, nuda e spettinata, a cavalcioni di Cora.

Stiles boccheggiò, mentre gli altri ridacchiavano e Lydia recuperava una vestaglia dall’armadio.

Malia si guardò attorno, imbronciata.

«Seriamente, volete stare zitti?»

 

Fine.


End file.
